Simplemente Mala Suerte
by A.R. Strauss
Summary: Peter Parker es poseedor de la mala suerte por excelencia. No solo pertenece al grupo de los rechazados, sino que también es acosado por su mejor amigo en turno de mañana y tarde. Por la noche, cierto mercenario se encarga de cumplir dicha labor. ¿Es posible lidiar con dos acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día?
1. Chapter 1

**_Título:_** _Simplemente Mala Suerte_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker es poseedor de la mala suerte por excelencia. No solo pertenece al grupo de los rechazados, sino que también es acosado por su mejor amigo en turno de mañana y tarde. Por la noche, cierto mercenario se encarga de cumplir dicha labor. ¿Es posible lidiar con dos acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día?_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

¿Un día tranquilo? ¿Qué era eso?

Desde que me había convertido en Spiderman mi vida había cambiado drásticamente. Bueno, en realidad había sido un cambio parcialmente radical, ya que en la preparatoria seguía siendo un chico más del grupo de los comunes. Corrección, un chico nerd más del grupo de rechazados. Pero si éramos sinceros, eso me resultaba beneficioso, ya que nadie sospecharía que el gran Spiderman fuera de su traje sufría de bullying en su centro académico y que era el centro de burlas de los que practicaban algún deporte popular.

Irónico, me atrevería a decir.

En fin, desde que había cambiando mi estilo de vida de esta manera, todas las mañanas despertaba increíblemente cansado, ya que durante las noches me dedicaba patrullar la ciudad y a defenderla de cualquier amenaza. Dentro o fuera de mis posibilidades... Por lo que eventualmente despertaba como si el día anterior hubiera tratado de subirme a un toro y este me hubiera pisado con desprecio.

Me reí demasiado con esa expresión.

—¿Estás seguro que por las noches no tratas de domar toros resentidos? —preguntó Harry con una ceja enarcada y algo de diversión en sus palabras. La primera vez que me había visto con la cara algo hinchada y unos cuantos moretones en los brazos; sí que se había preocupado. Hasta había llegado a pensar que mi tía May había sufrido un cuadro psicótico y se le había dado por atacarme. Pero no... Simplemente le comenté que estaba tomando clases de defensa personal y pues que el profesor era un poco duro—. Porque eso de la defensa personal, parece que es una excusa para que te den una paliza —añadió. No podía decirle que era Spiderman, prefería usar como excusa el hecho del bullying y posibles bravucones que quisieran sobrepasarse conmigo. De hecho eso era más creíble.

Bueno, a lo que iba... Harry Osborn era mi mejor amigo. Éramos muy diferentes, pero fuera de ello, grandes amigos... A veces a él se le metían algunas ideas retorcidas en la cabeza que solo me dejaban pensando en cómo había llegado a parar aquí... Pero... ¿Quién no había tenido ideas locas o algo diferentes en esta etapa de la vida? Si no, podrían verme a mí siendo mordido por una araña radioactiva y en el siguiente acto saltando por los edificios de New York. ¿Qué cosas, no?

No obstante, las cosas entre nosotros dos se habían puesto un poco raras. Exacto, más raras de lo normal en mi caso…

Hacía un mes le había hecho una pequeña revelación, una insignificante a mi parecer, pero para él había sido ¿Algo duro? Al menos eso pensaba. Muy tranquilamente, una noche, mientras estudiábamos para el examen de química... Había decidido contarle mi más reciente secreto ¿Éramos amigos, no? Eso hacían los amigos.

—Oh, comprendo.

El tono de voz y la mirada de Harry habían cambiado por completo. Si trataba de fingir, definitivamente era pésimo haciéndolo. Aunque siendo sincero, creo que le importaba muy poco fingir algo. Era Harry Osborn, podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera.

—¿Te gusta mucho?

—¡Harry! Solo te estoy comentando...

—Pero te gusta Mary Jane —insistió sin dirigirme la mirada. Mágicamente su interés en los apuntes de mi cuaderno había tomado una importancia increíble, pues no quitaba su vista de ellos—. Es el punto ¿O me equivoco?

Suspiré. Estaba sonrojado, no me gustaba hablar mucho de esto y pensé que podría darme un consejo o algo así. No hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Mira Harry, simplemente me he dado cuenta que me atrae, nada más... Me llama un poco la atención, nada del otro mundo —expliqué aún sin obtener su mirada sobre la mía—. No es que me muera por ella... Además, Mary Jane jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, de hecho tú a mi lado tienes diez veces más chance.

Me incliné de hombros y traté de dejar el tema atrás.

—Como digas, Peter.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro con Harry, lo había tenido literalmente encima mío. Varias veces tuve que inventarme las peores excusas para poder escaparme y cumplir mi misión de cuidar la ciudad de New York por las noches. Había dejado de comprender si le incomodaba la idea de que algún día por obra y gracia del destino, pudiera tener una relación con ella. O si le jodía demasiado que me alejara de él por alguien más.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, dudaba que me lo dijera.

No obstante, estos acontecimientos no eran los peores. Esto había sido el inicio de un problema dentro de mi vida como un civil más. Si hablábamos de mi vida como Spiderman, esto se quedaba bastante chico...

¿Alguna vez sintieron como si todos los planetas se hubieran alineado para hacerte acreedor de toda la mala suerte jamás antes presenciada? Bueno, he aquí yo siendo un caso perfecto para esta expresión.

Mucho antes de que le contara mi secreto a Harry y que como consecuencia a ello me ofreciera un espacio en su mansión, con todos los lujos que de verdad no tenía idea de su existencia, un mal más había llegado a mi… Bueno, no estaba tan seguro de llamarlo exactamente como un mal... Pero era mucho más desesperante que Harry y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

—Me llaman Deadpool ¡Sé que lo sabes, baby boy! ¿Nos tomamos un _selfie_?

—No, y no lo sabía, pero tú en especial puedes llamarme únicamente Spiderman —dije. Este loco había llegado a la escena de una persecución policial... Interrumpiendo mi intento de colaboración mientras que me balanceaba por los edificios, haciéndome frenar en el techo de uno—. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o algo así? No quiero selfies y de todos los apodos que la gente me ha puesto a lo largo de mi vida como superhéroe, eso del baby boy es de los más...

—Originales, lindos, creativos y personalmente el que va más acorde con tu contextura y forma de ser.

Mi mueca por debajo de la máscara era una de asco y de no comprender mucho lo que decía. De todas formas mi cara estaba hecha un jodido tomate. Ya había sido mucho acoso por esta noche.

—Bueno, señor que trató de copiar mi traje y dice saber cómo soy... —comencé diciendo con una mano en la cintura—. Si tienes tanto tiempo para ver mi aspecto, supongo que tienes tiempo para otras cosas, como podar el césped, así que te dejaré continuar con lo que sea que estabas haciendo y seguiré con lo mío —finalicé mientras le daba la espalda.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién poda el césped de noche?

—Tú estás loco, no me sorprendería que lo hicieras —dije. Acto seguido, comencé a correr para así poder tomar impulso cuando llegara al filo del techo.

—¡En mis tiempos libres me dedico a apreciar tu trasero baby boy! ¡No a podar el césped! ¡Soy tu fan!

Con ese comentario, tuve que admitir que casi me tropezaba, pero mantuve el equilibrio y me alejé lo antes posible lanzando mi telaraña a la punta del edificio contiguo.

Esperaba no encontrarme nunca más con ese hombre... Había logrado que la piel se me pusiera como de gallina.

En fin, si alguien creía que el destino me alejaría de los locos acosadores con algún problema mental o un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, estaba muy equivocado. Todo lo contrario. ¡Soy Peter Parker! ¡Atraigo la mala suerte como Flash Thompson al sexo femenino! Creo que con esta aclaración, ya no tendría que volver a explicarlo.

Desde esa vez, cada noche que salía a patrullar, mi sentido arácnido enloquecía advirtiéndome que algo malo se me estaba acercando. Evidentemente me ponía alerta, pero siempre llegaba ese ser inmortal de nombre Deadpool. Y le decía "inmortal" porque ya le había visto perder estúpidamente, varias partes de su cuerpo en enfrentamientos que ni venían al caso, pero en el siguiente día estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Era bastante extraño.

Suspiré.

De día Harry Osborn me seguía como mi propia sombra. Y de noche Deadpool se había nombrado a si mismo mi _guardián._ Bueno, había todo un rollo para ello... Hasta el momento solo había contado el aspecto negativo de toda la historia.

Como bien ya había mencionado que venía siendo acosado por este peculiar hombre musculoso de traje rojo con negro mucho antes de que Harry optara por unirse al club de los obsesivos compulsivos, no todo entre nosotros dos había sido algo exasperante. O sea sí, pero en algunas oportunidades tenía que admitir que gracias a él, el sorprendente Spiderman seguía columpiándose por los edificios.

—No tienes nada qué preocuparte, baby boy —me dijo mientras me llevaba sobre su espalda hasta su hogar—. Aunque debo admitir que te ves tremendamente sexy con tu ropa hecha mierda.

Me sonrojé al máximo. De hecho, no era la primera vez que algún enemigo me rompía el traje o me lo dejaba hecho tirones. Un poco de sangre por aquí y otro poco por allá, pero sí era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba la molestia de sacarme de esa escena y me impedía irme por mi propia cuenta o como se me fuera posible. ¡Oh, sí! Pero también era la primera vez que alguien me hacía un cumplido de esos, claro omitiendo cualquiera que tuviera que ver con mi trasero.

—¿Gracias? —traté de sonar más sarcástico que cohibido. Deadpool era definitivamente mayor que yo, se le notaba en la contextura, en la voz y en todo realmente. Por mi lado, apenas estaba a cinco meses de cumplir los diecisiete años, así que casi todo de él terminaba por inquietarme un poco. Es decir... ¿Tener a un mercenario, que decía oír voces en su cabeza, persiguiéndote todas las noches y que encima era mucho mayor que tú? Era algo así, como que muy _creepy._

Esa fue la primera noche que pude conocer más de él. En pocas palabras, pese a haberme demostrado cada día su incoherencia mental y acoso, en esta oportunidad me había dado a entender que podía tener algo de raciocinio. Aunque sea un poco.

El lugar donde vivía era un desmadre total. Era enorme, no tanto como una mansión, pero parecía deshabitada… Había demasiado polvo, suciedad, sabría Dios que otras cosas más… Además que todos los objetos estaban amontonados por todos lados sin algún orden en especial. Era un caos total, el perfecto criadero de insectos y posibles bacterias. Nicho de nuevas enfermedades posiblemente…

Bien, como iba diciendo…

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que había conocido a Deadpool y esta era la primera vez que aceptaba ser atendido por él. Aún así, cabía mencionar que el mercenario siempre aparecía en el momento correcto cada noche. Ya sea con un comentario que me llegara a sacar de quicio, o simplemente en el tiempo exacto para impedir que mi existencia llegara a su fin.

Era como si me observara, como si me espiara todo el tiempo y decidiera aparecer como un héroe para mí cuando me encontraba en aprietos. No obstante, cuando no lo estaba simplemente se limitaba a elogiar mi trasero… Y bueno, a ayudar.

De todas las veces que me había "salvado" de terminar más mierda de lo normal. Esta vez había sido la primera que de verdad culminaba ¿Irreconocible? Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre seca, cortes por varios lados, parte de mi rostro considerablemente golpeado y un tobillo fuera de acción.

Me llevó hasta lo que parecía ser su habitación, ya que tenía un colchón en el suelo y me dejó ahí con cuidado.

—Voy a tener que quitarte todo eso —dijo señalando mi traje. Mi cara se pintó de los mil rojos que podía tener una pantonera.

—No, no, no, no, no hay forma —casi tartamudeé de la vergüenza. Para empezar no iba a revelar mi identidad y segundo, no iba a mostrarme ante alguien que no conocía. Es decir, llevábamos buen tiempo como compañeros nocturnos luchando contra el mal o algo parecido, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre ¡Nada! Esto era ir demasiado lejos—. ¿Sabes? Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero creo que puedo atenderme solo… No sería la primera vez, el único problema de esta noche fue que no podía caminar bien… Y bueno, un poco más sangre de lo normal…

¿Alguien cree que le importó? No.

Aún así opuse resistencia, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudarme a limpiar por encima del traje. No era algo tan higiénico, pero aún así tenía cierto poder de regeneración acelerado. No tanto como el de este hombre, pero era algo y lo agradecía. No iba a sufrir una gangrena tan fácilmente.

En fin… Deadpool, pese a perseguirme como si le pagaran por ello, lo cual había llegado a pensar en algún momento, me había demostrado querer ser mi protector, o _guardián_ como él mismo lo había dicho en alguna oportunidad. Y esa noche, no solo había demostrado que cumplía su palabra al pie de la letra, sino que también, pese a tener cierta obsesión por mi trasero, no se había aprovechado de las circunstancias. Todo lo contrario. Me había ayudado y me había revelado hasta la ubicación de su vivienda pese a no saber quien estaba debajo de mi máscara. Todo con tal de protegerme.

Bien. Esta era la parte bonita de la historia. No todo era malo desde que el hombre con trastorno obsesivo había aparecido en mi vida.

Por otro lado, las cosas con Harry, seguían igual de desesperantes. Ya a este punto había llegado a considerar que el heredero de la fortuna Osborn, quería tenerme solo para él. ¿Sí me dejo entender, verdad? Algo así como más que amigos… ¿Sabían por qué?

Pues, un pequeño hecho que no había contado hasta el momento, ya que prefería que se perdiera en los recuerdos de mi cabeza; aparte de que ya tenía como acosador oficial a un mercenario; era que uno de los días después que le hubiera revelado mi simple gusto por Mary Jane, él sin vergüenza alguna me había dado una opinión un tanto sugerente.

—Simplemente no te veo con alguna chica —me dijo casi en un susurro para que nadie más en la biblioteca nos oyera.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé, simplemente no puedo imaginarte con una.

—Bueno, Harry… Sé que soy un nerd y algo poco atractivo para las mujeres pero… —dije mientras guardaba mis libros en la mochila.

—Más bien, pienso que eres demasiado _tierno_ para una.

Me quedé petrificado un momento. Mi cara había comenzado a arder y mi única opción fue ponerme cabizbajo haciendo como si buscara algo en mi mochila. Acto seguido me puse de pie.

—Creo que hemos estudiado bastante por hoy, y ya debo irme, le dije a tía May que la ayudaría en casa temprano.

—Bien, Peter. Nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí y salí lo más rápido que había podido. Hasta le tiré sin querer los cuadernos a una estudiante de un grado mayor. Con la cara roja y con todas las miradas encima de mí, me apresuré en recogerle todo y continuar con mi carrera.

¿Ahora entienden por qué no lo quería contar?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Así es! ¡Un nuevo proyecto en transcurso! Como algunos ya sabrán, me gusta llevar por lo menos dos fics a la par ;) por alguna razón me motiva más hacerlo así. De paso que colaboro con esta bella sección ;)**

 **Este fic ya lo tenía comenzado desde hace buen tiempo y decidí que ya era hora de terminarlo. ¡Por lo que espero que esta nueva temática les haya gustado!**

 **Como es costumbre mía, les agradezco a todos los que siguen mis fics, me añaden a sus favoritos y me dejan lindos comentarios. Siempre es bello saber que le has alegrado la tarde a alguien ;)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título:**_ _Simplemente Mala Suerte_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Peter Parker es poseedor de la mala suerte por excelencia. No solo pertenece al grupo de los rechazados, sino que también es acosado por su mejor amigo en turno de mañana y tarde. Por la noche, cierto mercenario se encarga de cumplir dicha labor. ¿Es posible lidiar con dos acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día?_

 _ **Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Mi vida en los últimos meses había sido un caos total. Hasta el momento sólo había contado ciertas partes de todo lo que me había sucedido... Pero si me preguntaban sobre el día que por fin había llegado a conocer más de Deadpool... Es decir, conocer más allá del traje y de esa actitud sarcástica, bromista y posesiva, podría decir que no había sido tan agradable, sobre todo por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

Aquí comenzaba esta historia con mi toque de gracia. O sea, de mala suerte.

Lo último que recordaba era... ¿Recordar? No recordaba nada. Solo una pelea con un hombre enmascarado y de la nada cómo toda la escena se ponía de color negro. No podía ser tan novato de no haberme percatado que había alguien más como para que me pegara con algo lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza y me dejara inconsciente. ¿Mi sentido arácnido? ¡Dios! Desde que sabía de la existencia de Deadpool, si estaba peleando y se encendía el susodicho, daba por sentado que era él. ¡Sabía que no debía hacer eso! Pero ya era algo inconsciente, debía admitir que se me pasaba. Y en esta oportunidad me había jodido.

Ahora estaba echado en posición fetal en un suelo metálico con algo tapándome por los ojos, y con las manos y pies atados por la espalda. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para soltarme de las sogas, pero la posición me impedía cualquier progreso.

—Oh, no... No... No puede ser —tardé cerca de diez segundos en percatarme de un detalle. Mi cara estaba pegada al suelo. No sentía mi máscara. ¡No tenía mi máscara! Tenía los ojos vendados, eso sí lo sentía, pero no había nada más que cubriera mi rostro... Eso significaba, que quiénes fueran las últimas personas con las que había peleado... Sabían mi verdadera identidad.

De un momento a otro escuché un estruendoso ruido. Como si se abrieran unas enormes puertas de metal viejo. Se me erizó la piel. No podía ver nada.

—Bien, baby boy, fin de la tortura —escuché su voz. A la par pude percibir un poco de luz, pues a través de la tela que cubría mis ojos, noté la sombra de cierto mercenario—. Dile adiós a estas terribles sogas que han osado tocarte sin mi consentimiento.

Escuché como desenvainaba sus katanas y enseguida, con destreza total, cómo cortaba las cuerdas por la mitad en dos limpios movimientos.

De inmediato me arrodillé y me quité por inercia esa especie de vendaje de los ojos.

Todo el ambiente metálico era el interior de una camioneta reforzada pero vieja. Aparentemente para robos o en el peor de los casos, secuestros. No obstante, casi como acto reflejo me llevé ambas manos a la cara. No sabía qué hacer. Fue algo así, como instinto de supervivencia.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Deadpool... Ya te puedes ir —dije sin quitarme los brazos de la cara—. Yo... Yo, yo ya puedo encargarme del resto... Además tengo que ir por los que hicieron esto...

—¿Baby boy? Acabo de ver esa _tierna_ carita que tienes y por lo único que aceptaría que te cubras como lo estás haciendo, sería porque te cuelga la nariz como un orco del Señor de los Anillos o porque fueras más feo que yo.

—Dios, Deadpool, no seas tonto... Sabes bien por qué lo hago... A parte agradecería que borres de tu cabeza la imagen de mi cara.

—Spidey, no tienes poder sobre mi cabeza. Si quiero imaginarte desnudo con el trasero levantado, lo haré —dijo en tono burlón a su vez que se acercaba a mi—. Además baby boy, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nadie sabe que Spiderman es un chico bonito.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —no tuve tiempo de sonrojarme por su primer comentario al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—No me hagas decirlo.

Suspiré. Ya sabía que había sucedido... Esta no era la forma en que quería que las cosas terminaran... Esos dos hombres no merecían morir... Nadie lo merece realmente. Ese tipo de hazañas eran las que no me gustaban de él. Así lo hiciera con tal de ayudarme, o de protegerme.

Al ser Spiderman, lo peor que podía hacer era quedarme inconsciente en plena pelea, ya que el enemigo podría aprovecharse de ello para infinitas cosas, desde averiguar mi información y con ello la de mis seres queridos, hasta venderme al mejor postor para toda clase de torturas. Por lo que había estado a punto de ser llevado a quién sabe donde y con qué finalidad, pero cierto mercenario, como ya era costumbre en mis noches de acción, había llegado en el preciso momento para impedirlo. Y no solo eso... Así como cuando los planetas se alinean para darme peor suerte de la que arrastro a diario, había descubierto mi identidad secreta.

¿Alguien cree que mi mala suerte terminó aquí? Qué ilusos...

—¿Me recuerdas una vez más por qué estamos yendo a tu casa? —pregunté levemente sonrojado mirando hacia cualquier otro lado.

—¡Vamos, baby boy! ¡Ya aceptaste! ¡No hay marcha atrás!

—¿Es necesario que me cargues?

—Tienes un terrible golpe en la cabeza, ¿Qué clase de _guardián_ sería si te dejara esforzarte de más?

—Camino con los pies, no con la cabeza...

—Pues, déjame decirte que hasta el momento no te has quejado de ello.

Listo. Me puse rojo como un tomate. Era cierto... No había replicado nada. Este hombre que ya lo "conocía" desde hacía unos meses atrás, me estaba llevando en brazos hasta su hogar y... Sin mi máscara... No tenía la menor idea de donde habría podido quedarse.

Una vez que llegamos a su casa, me dejó echarme sobre su tan especial y peculiar cama. Su colchón para ser exactos. Ahí me dio todos los cuidados al igual que en la primera vez... La única diferencia, era que en esta oportunidad tenía una prenda menos. Mi máscara.

Era extraño. Con el tiempo había llegado a sentir cierta confianza con el mercenario, que a veces me asustaba. Inconscientemente lo esperaba cada noche... Pensar en ello me aterraba. Sin querer, me estaba volviendo un poco dependiente de él.

—Wade Wilson —dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Con una mano sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre mi cabeza y la otra la había extendido hacia mí. Me quedé perplejo.

—Mucho, mucho... Gusto —casi tartamudeé.

—¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? ¿Chico bonito? No creo que pienses que vaya a querer secuestrarte como los otros idiotas, más bien si eso quisiera ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Y créeme que yo no fallo en mis objetivos.

Pasé saliva duro. Pese a todas las bromas que me lanzaba, habían algunas que sí me hacían estremecer. Por ejemplo, esa última.

Suspiré. Ya sabía mi identidad... Qué más daba...

—Peter... Peter Parker.

¿Linda historia, verdad? Un poco larga, pero así fue como conocí mucho más allá a Wade Wilson, y él a mí. Ahora, seguramente se preguntarán si él me mostró su verdadero rostro. Pues, sí. Sí lo hizo.

En algunas oportunidades, luego de patrullar la ciudad y de esas veces en las que no tenía que lidiar con algún ladrón tonto, me invitaba a comer un taco o una pizza. Ahí fue que noté, que cuando se levantaba la máscara hasta la mitad del rostro, que su piel se encontraba con cicatrices bastante pronunciadas. Nunca dije nada.

Entonces, a lo que iba.

Después de presentarme oficialmente como Peter Parker, y que accediera a mi petición de mostrarme quién estaba debajo de su máscara, su aspecto físico era más o menos lo que esperaba. No fue chocante.

Ese mismo día, cuando fui a casa luego de haber estado con Wade, y de que tía May me dijera mi vida entera por haber llegado tan tarde y con la cabeza hecha un desmadre, me había quedado mirando el techo de mi habitación. A partir de ese momento, me di cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien conmigo... Ya venía días pensando en esto, pero trataba de restarle importancia... Pero, ahora que literalmente me había abierto mucho más a él. Algo se había movido dentro de mí... Algo que no quería creer...

¡Dios! ¿No podía ser real, verdad? ¿Qué más quería la mala suerte de mí? ¿Mi alma?

Sí, así es... Me tomé la molestia de contar esta parte de mi vida con lujo de detalles, ya que a partir de aquí, todo cambió. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? No solo ahora lidiaba con el bullying en la preparatoria y el acoso de un mercenario, sino que también acababa de descubrir que tenía problemas de identidad sexual...

Había compartido tantas experiencias con Wade, aunque ni nos conociéramos físicamente, y aún así me había vuelto un poco dependiente de él. Me exasperaba, no lo iba a negar, pero lo que sí tenía que admitir, que dejando de lado su acoso, era la primera persona que había mostrado interés en mí.

Sonará cursi y lo que sea, pero desde que me reveló quien era en realidad, fuera del físico y del escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal... Algo se había desequilibrado en mi cabeza, y no estaba seguro de qué era.

Fuera lo que fuera, nunca antes había sentido algo así por un chico.

¡Genial! ¡Crisis sexual! ¡Y encima por un mercenario acosador! _Creepy_.

En fin. La cuestión ahora, era que tenía que quitarme cualquier pensamiento de ese tipo... Entonces ahí recordé ese gusto que había tenido por Mary Jane, ese gusto que había tenido que omitir para que no me lastimara... ¡Seamos realistas! ¡Nunca se iba a fijar en mí! ¡Tenía que borrar esa fantasía! O la iba a pasar muy mal.

Y bueno... Así fue como tuve una "magnífica" idea...

Desde que comprendí que estaba dudando de mi sexualidad, cada día que pasaba me enfocaba en Mary Jane, así fuera irreal. La imaginaba, trataba de hacer los mejores momentos en mi mente y de lo fabuloso que podría ser estar con ella... Cada maldito día que pasaba, el pensar en ella y engañar a mi cerebro, me ayudaba a sobrellevar mis noches con dicho mercenario que no dejaba de alabar mi trasero y hacerme comentarios sobre lo _lindo_ que era.

Sabía que era un poco estúpido lo que hacía, ya que estaba prefiriendo sentenciarme durante las clases, en vez de hacerlo mientras estaba con Wade... Al fin y al cabo era lo mismo, no me estaba librando del problema, sólo lo estaba pasando a alguien más. Pero bueno...

Créanme... Funcionó.

Después de haber practicado toda mi rutina con la pelirroja imaginaria por casi un mes, de verdad me lo había llegado a creer. Es decir, de verdad lo sentía... Cuando la veía me ponía nervioso, pero evidentemente hacía de todo para que no lo notara. Ni ella, ni nadie. Y cuando estaba con Wade, cualquiera que fuera el caso... Desde algún momento incómodo o ya sea porque me estaba ayudando con mis deberes de superhéroe, mi cabeza ya le daba otro enfoque. O al menos eso me daba a creer. En realidad creo que me estaba engañando a mi mismo...

¡Listo! Pasar mi gusto adolescente a alguien más para evitar tener un colapso nervioso ¿De las peores ideas, verdad? Tal vez, no era tan genio como algunos creían... En fin, soy Peter Parker, víctima suprema del bullying, blanco de burlas de Flash Thompson, fantasma para las mujeres y... Mejor amigo de Harry Osborn. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Y poseedor de la _peor_ mala suerte. Este último es el más importante de todos. Recalco.

Y bueno, siendo Harry lo único positivo dentro de todo lo que me caracterizaba... Tuve la terrible idea de contarle mi gusto, fomentado por mi mismo, por Mary Jane... Jamás debí hacerlo, fue la peor decisión que había tomado en mi vida... Bueno, una muy grande en mi lista de _peores decisiones._

¿Y Por qué la peor decisión? Pues, había optado por perseguirme a todos lados... Cada vez que podía, en todo momento para ser realistas. Siempre tenía que pensar en alguna estúpida excusa para librarme de él, sin ofenderle, y así poder colocarme mi traje de Spiderman y salir a ayudar a la ciudad.

¡Oh, sí! Un acosador con un pasatiempo muy sangriento de noche, un acosador millonario que todo lo consigue de día, una crisis de sexualidad ocasionada por cierto mercenario, nerviosismo a mil por hora incitado por mí cada vez que veía a la pelirroja, víctima de bullying por parte de Flash Thompson, exámenes y estudios por llegar, y finalmente golpes y palizas por parte de algunos villanos... ¿Alucinante, verdad?

Bueno, para seguir añadiendo más momentos incómodos sobre mi vida ajetreada a corta edad. Una semana después de mi suceso con Harry Osborn, ese en el cual me había hecho salir prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca tras su comentario de que era demasiado _tierno_ para una mujer, las cosas no habían cesado... De hecho se habían puesto mucho más intensas.

—¿Si tanto te gusta porque no la invitas a salir? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos por los pasillos durante el receso.

—Ya te he dicho que es un simple gusto... No muero por ella —suspiré tratando de ser obvio.

—Pues, no parece. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cuán nervioso te pones cuando ella se acerca o camina cerca a ti? Por favor, Peter...

—No es cierto... Estoy nervioso por los exámenes...

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso a ti?

—Pues... Es que ando muy ocupado...

—Me consta, y hasta ahora no me dices qué tienes que hacer por las noches. Salvo lo de tus clases de defensa personal... Lo cuál, he dejado de creer.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Me estás mintiendo, Peter? —se detuvo y me sostuvo por los hombros haciendo que me gire hacia él, quedando a la misma altura de sus ojos. Se me erizó la piel ante esa mirada azulada tan penetrante... ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?!

—¡Por su puesto que no! ¡Harry! —mentí tratando de verme ofendido en vez de demostrar más nerviosismo.

Harry se rió a lo que me quedé perplejo ¿Era en serio?

—No sabes mentir, Pet.

No dije nada. De hecho creo que mi silencio otorgó a su razón.

—Tus mejillas siempre se sonrojan cada vez que mientes —dijo cruzándose de brazos arqueando una ceja—. Te conozco, Pet. No vas a engañarme ahora si años antes no lo has hecho aún —culminó dedicándome una mirada furtiva—. Además, aprovecho en comentarte que ese tono rojo en tus mejillas te hace ver bastante adorable. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué te dije hace unos días que eras demasiado _tierno_ para una mujer?

Mi cara estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. No podía creer lo que Harry me estaba diciendo... Pues tenía razón en todo lo que decía y jamás había imaginado que pudiera darse cuenta de esto... Mi corazón se estaba acelerando del pánico. De esos nervios tan característicos míos. ¡Esos malditos nervios que solo puedo ocultar bajo la máscara de Spiderman! ¡Y eso, ahora último con Wade cerca eso se había vuelto una tarea titánica!

—A las chicas le gustan los chicos fuertes...

—Como Thompson... —dije un poco cabizbajo. No quería ver sus ojos azules y su ceño fruncido.

Habíamos pasado de una acusación de que no me creía nada de lo que hacía por las noches, a esto... No sabía cual era peor. Tratar de desviar otra vez a Harry para que no se enterara de que era Spiderman, o tragarme de lleno un sermón sobre lo poco masculino que podía resultar para el sexo opuesto.

No obstante, al instante Harry pareció darse cuenta del incómodo momento que me había generado... Ya que no tardó en levantarme la mirada por el mentón, haciendo que me sonrojara aún más. Aún así solo me sonrió como si nada.

—Cambiemos de tema ¿Te parece?

Sí por favor...

—Claro...

—El día que salgas con Mary Jane, porque estoy seguro que no te dirá que no... Pues tendría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta de lo que tiene al frente...

—Harry... —susurré apartando mi mirada totalmente rojo ahora.

—¿Qué? Yo no te diría que no.

No dije nada. Traté de que mi mirada suplicante llegara a su alma para que no siguiera con ello y solo parara. Si quería hacerme sentir mejor... Estaba claro que había errado en cada movimiento. Algo así como querer reemplazar todas las sustancias químicas por dulces y leche, y aún así querer tener la nota más alta en dicho experimento.

—Bien, Pet. ¿Ya sabes como besarla?

—¿Qué? —me dejó estúpido. Completamente estúpido.

—Si ya sabes como besarla cuando salgas con ella. No vaya a ser que la asustes —dijo en un tono un poco burlón.

—Pues... No creo que a las chicas les guste que las besen en la primera cita, si es que se da para empezar —suspiré tratando de seguirle la corriente.

—Entonces, para cuando creas el momento adecuado ¿Ya sabes cómo hacerlo?

—Harry... No he pensado en ello...

—¿Has besado ya alguna chica?

—¡Dios Harry! —si su plan era matarme de vergüenza lo estaba consiguiendo...

—¿No, verdad?

Mi cara estaba más roja que lo que sea que fuera de color rojo intenso.

—No... Aún no.

Harry sonrió pícaramente.

—Podría enseñarte a hacerlo, Pet.

Listo. Fin de mi vida. Hasta aquí había llegado mi vida en jornada de clases. ¡¿Qué tipo de propuesta era esa?! ¡¿Me estaba bromeando?! Porque sí, tenía que estar jodiéndome y en breves segundos me tenía que decir el típico "era broma".

Mentira. Jamás dijo que lo fuera.

—Harry... Oye... —su rostro era algo así como travieso. No me transmitía el pánico que Wade solía hacerlo con sus acercamientos o comentarios. Pero dadas las circunstancias y mi estabilidad emocional sumada a mi crisis de identidad sexual... Bueno, nada bueno se podía esperar. No sabía como reaccionar a ello.

—¿Pet?

Sonó la campana. ¡Sonó la campana! ¡Sonó la maldita campana! ¡Timbre! ¡Sonido de que se acabó el receso! ¡Sonó la alarma! ¡Sonó ese sonido que tanto lo amé!

—¡Harry! ¡Vamos rápido que a ese profesor no le gusta la tardanza! —me giré lo más rápido que pude para irme directo al salón pero no dudó en cogerme por el brazo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería voltearme, pero aún así lo hice de nuevo. ¡Dios! Tenía la cara demasiado roja, hasta podría jurar que me estaba cayendo una gota de sudor por la frente debido al estrés y la vergüenza.

—Quiero que respondas mi pregunta a la salida —dijo finalmente con su rostro serio. Esa seriedad tan suya... Acto seguido me soltó del agarre y se adelantó al salón.

¿En serio había pasado esto? Por que si era real yo no lo podía creer...

Exacto, si creían que a Harry solo le bastaban las insinuaciones para sacar a relucir mi cara roja... Estaban muy equivocados... A partir de este día podría hacer una división en mi línea de tiempo personal, sobre toda la mala suerte que había vivido hasta ahí y como esta evolucionó a partir de que sonó la campana de salida.

Lo único que puedo adelantar es que... Mi lista de peores decisiones de mi vida, creció. Creció y mucho. Y nada, ya el resto me da demasiada vergüenza...

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Un poco largo a comparación del primero, pero decidí juntar partes importantes de la historia para ir directo al grano en el siguiente capi y así sea más emocionante, divertido y llevadero ;)**

 **Como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que siguen este fic y todos los demás que tengo, ya que gracias a ustedes es que las ganas no faltan de continuar ;)**

 **PD: No me odien por dejarlo ahí, todo es parte del suspenso y la diversión jajaja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Título:_** _Simplemente Mala Suerte_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker es poseedor de la mala suerte por excelencia. No solo pertenece al grupo de los rechazados, sino que también es acosado por su mejor amigo en turno de mañana y tarde. Por la noche, cierto mercenario se encarga de cumplir dicha labor. ¿Es posible lidiar con dos acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día?_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Todo chico promedio en la preparatoria, escuela, universidad, instituto... O lo que fuera en realidad, esperaba ansioso la hora de salida para irse con los amigos a jugar algún deporte, videojuegos o simplemente ir a casa a dormir. Omitiendo las tareas, claro. Sin embargo, luego de esa clasificación, estaba yo. No siempre cabía recalcar, pero en este día en especial no quería que el tiempo avanzara. ¡Que no llegara la hora de salida!

Como ya sabrán, soy Peter Parker, dios supremo de la mala suerte. Así que, como si alguien manipulara el _giratiempo_ de Hermione, en Harry Potter, todo se aceleró. Tal vez las clases iban de lo más normal y a ritmo natural, pero para mí sencillamente fue como incrementar la velocidad del tiempo. No me lo podía creer. El destino como nunca quería botarme de mi aula y que enfrentara la propuesta indecorosa del heredero de la fortuna Osborn.

¿Por qué yo?

Bueno, ya se imaginarán como terminó esto.

Mal…

Ni bien sonó la campana del final del día, tomé mis cosas y las guardé lo más rápido que pude. Había estado a punto de huir como todo un cobarde, pues prefería quedar como uno a hacerle frente a Harry, pero seamos sinceros... Él no me iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Me agarró con fuerza del brazo, y mientras los demás alumnos salían del salón, no dudó en hacerse camino entre ellos con los hombros llevándome a rastras.

—¿Chicos? ¿Está todo bien?

¡Bien! ¡Mi primer contacto con ella de esta manera! ¡Tenía que morir en este instante!

—¡Mary Jane! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sólo estábamos apurados! —fingí que las cosas estaban de lo más normal, pero a quién quería engañar. Estaba prácticamente sudando de los nervios. De todas las personas que pudieron habernos detenido, tenía que ser ella. Estaba rojo, sudoroso y podría jurar que había comenzado a tartamudear. ¡Ah! Seguramente también apestaba... Sin duda alguna mi mejor contacto con una mujer, ¡Con Mary Jane! ¡Dios! ¡Nótese mi sarcasmo!

—Oh... Bueno si así lo dices... —respondió haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con las cejas.

Había estado a punto de fingir una risa normal libre de nervios, pero Harry volvió a jalarme del brazo haciéndome salir por completo del salón dejándola prácticamente hablando sola.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué va a pensar?! ¡Ya ni se acercará a mí por dejarla de esa manera! —espeté fastidiado soltándome de su agarre a mitad del pasillo.

El de cabello oscuro me miró con curiosidad para luego manifestarse con una amplia sonrisa. Se cruzó de brazos y me miro desde arriba... Esa postura tan ególatra y propia de él. Me limité a suspirar con fastidio.

—Sí Peter, quedaste mal con ella —dijo como si nada, sin inmutarse—. Pero ahora tienes una razón más para sorprenderla... ¿No querrás quedar mal otra vez con la pelirroja? ¿Verdad?

Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate. Claro que entendía lo que estaba diciendo... Pero prefería hacerme el loco y por lo menos así hacer un poco de tiempo antes del juicio. No obstante, de un segundo a otro, Harry volvió a tomarme por el brazo arrastrándome literalmente hasta el coliseo.

—¡Harry! ¡Basta! ¡Puedo caminar! —dije fastidiado soltándome y caminando a su lado. Ambos habíamos llegado a la parte trasera de la escuela, cada quien llevando su mochila en la espalda.

El coliseo no estaba vacío, de hecho había un equipo entrenando baloncesto... Yo simplemente entré en crisis.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Harry mientras me indicaba que lo siguiera.

Cruzamos por un extremo la cancha, escuchando únicamente los gritos de los miembros del equipo, el chillido de sus zapatillas contra el piso encerado de madera y uno que otro silbato. El eco de todo lo mencionado me estaba poniendo más nervioso sabiendo claramente las intenciones de Harry y sintiéndome patético de no ser capaz de enfrentarlo... No sabía que me pasaba...

Llegamos al cuarto donde guardaban las pelotas de entrenamiento y demás artículos para deportes. Estaba aterrado, esto no era normal ¡No lo era! ¡Bueno, nada era normal en mí!

—Bien Pet —dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca—. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Harry... Pues... ¿Teníamos que venir aquí?

—Oh, ¿Querías hacerlo al aire libre? ¿Tal vez en un pasillo? —comentó sarcástico enarcando una ceja—. ¡Ya sé! ¿En el despacho del director? ¿Tal vez? —añadió con picardía.

Me sonrojé a tope. El cuarto donde estábamos no tenía mucha iluminación. Sólo las luces del mismo coliseo que se filtraban por una de las puertas que Harry había dejado ligeramente abierta para no llamar tanto la atención...

—Pero, pero... ¡Dios! ¡No te he dicho que sí quiero!

—Tampoco me vas a decir que no, ¿Verdad? —preguntó esto último acercándose más a mí. Puso una mano en mi hombro derecho y mentiría si dijera que la piel no se me había erizado—. ¿Vas a querer causar una segunda mala impresión cuando salgas con ella? No lo creo, Pet —dijo colocando su otra mano sobre mi hombro libre. Pasé saliva con fuerza—. Tú no eres así ¿O me equivoco?

Tenía a Harry tomándome por los hombros con su rostro extremadamente cerca al mío. Y yo... Bueno yo, estaba patéticamente parado a su merced con los ojos bien abiertos, la cara ya morada de la vergüenza y con la frente sudorosa.

—Ni siquiera sé si va a aceptar salir conmigo... —suspiré bajando un poco la mirada. Cuanto menos contacto visual hiciera con él, más podría regular la rojez de mi rostro.

—Se preocupó ahora por ti cuando te llevaba fuera del salón.

—Y la dejé hablando sola —espeté frunciendo el ceño.

—Reivindícate entonces.

Levanté la mirada casi como acto reflejo para toparme con sus enormes ojos azules y esa sonrisa que parecía ser de un triunfo anunciado. Me tenía que estar jodiendo... Yo me tenía que estar jodiendo a mí mismo...

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía cómo reaccionar a ello, de hecho lo que Harry decía tenía mucho sentido por más descabellado que en cierta parte sonara. ¡Mierda! Sentía que si decía que no, iba a quedar peor de lo que ya había quedado y si decía que sí... Pues, sentía como si salvara mi _honor_ y tirara por la borda mi amistad heterosexual.

Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, él quería enseñarme a besar para no hacer el ridículo frente a Mary Jane, esto no iba a ser un beso entre dos amigos porque así lo quisiéramos. Más bien, él me estaría haciendo un gran favor...

Exacto. Eso era, me estaba haciendo un favor...

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

—Bien...

¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Yo había dicho _bien_?!

¿Qué pensaría Wade si viera esto? ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué estoy pensando ahora en él? Dios no, ahora no por favor...

—Perfecto —dijo Harry ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

—Espera... Espera... Mejor no... —retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pila de colchonetas al ver como se iba acercando a mí.

—¿Pet?

—Bien, bien, está bien... Pero que sea rápido.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo ni qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza, pero lo que sí sabía, era que cierta imagen del mercenario acababa de aparecer en mi cerebro y no podía deshacerme de él. ¿Estaba sintiendo culpa? ¿Culpa o algo así? Esto era increíble... ¿Por qué ahora? Es decir, ¿Por qué no era la imagen de Mary Jane la que me atormentaba? O sea, estaba haciendo esto por ella, pero igual... ¿Por qué mágicamente aparecía Wade con su típico traje rojo con negro? Mierda...

Harry me sonrío con picardía y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que la calentura de mi cara le dejaría quemaduras directamente en las palmas. Sí, era un exagero, eso ya lo sabía.

—Imita con tu lengua todo lo que yo haga, luego tratarás de apresármela—sentenció. Tragué saliva casi sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de atorarme.

Mi frente estaba sudorosa, mi cara roja y bueno, lo de siempre...

Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sentí como los labios de Harry se posaban sobre los míos delicadamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por la vergüenza. No podía creer que me estuviera besando con mi mejor amigo...

Sin darme cuenta ya se había abierto camino en mi boca buscando mi lengua con la suya. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo sentía que todo lo que yo hacía estaba mal, como si con movimientos torpes me estuviera sacando algún trozo de comida del diente... Era patético en esto...

—Pet, relájate ¿Sí? No te voy a morder —dijo separándose de mis labios unos milímetros. Acto seguido, soltó mi rostro para colocar ambas manos en mi cadera y atraerme hasta él. Me sobresalté—. Tranquilo Pet, es esto lo que tienes que hacer... —susurró volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos. Mis manos por otra parte siempre estuvieron contra su pecho para empujarlo en cualquier momento que lo creyera necesario.

Estaba cohibido, sentía demasiada vergüenza. Más aún al comenzar a sentir que algo no andaba bien en los pantalones de Harry ¡Maldición! ¡¿La tenía dura?! ¡Mierda!

—Harry... Maldición... Basta... —lo hice a un lado apartando mi rostro del suyo—. Esto... Esto no está bien, digo... Gracias, o sea ya sé qué hacer y como sostenerla... También qué no debo hacer... Cómo debo mover mi lengua... Y ya... Gracias... Ya aprendí... —sostuve con más fuerza mi mochila —. Ya se me hace tarde y... Debo irme...

—Bien, me parece bien —dijo como si nada. Sentí como si por fin algo bueno pasara en mi vida al no tratar de retenerme y claro, omitiendo por completo el hecho de haberle sentido otra cosa ahí abajo—. Pero antes, quiero que me respondas algo —dijo mientras levantaba su mochila y se la acomodaba en la espalda sin apartar su mirada de la mía—. ¿Qué tal lo hice?

Me quedé perplejo con los labios ligeramente separados esperando que alguna palabra saliera por ahí. Pero nada, estaba petrificado. Me sacudí de inmediato la cabeza y aparté mi vista de él hacia cualquier lado en realidad, hasta en ese momento la caja de pelotas de baloncesto me parecía más interesante que los ojos azules de Harry.

—Ah, pues... Sí, sí... Yo creo que muy bien... —suspiré esquivándole la mirada para enseguida dirigirme a la puerta. No obstante, apreté los ojos con fuerza ya de desesperación al sentir su agarre por mi hombro haciéndome girar en el acto—. ¡Harry! Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que entre el entrenador y pues...

—¿Nos vea? ¿A los dos solos? ¿En un lugar pequeño y oscuro?

—Exacto.

—No me molestaría que me vea contigo —dijo de lo más normal colocándose a mi costado—. Quiero preguntarte una última cosa —comentó haciendo que le mirara al rostro—. Si afirmas que no lo hice mal, quiero saber si te gustó —sentenció—. ¿Te gustó, Pet?

¿Mierda? ¡Solo quería irme ya!

Me sentía sudoroso, acalorado, avergonzado y... Culpable...

—Pues... Sí Harry, me agradó la forma en la que lo hiciste, espero poder hacerlo igual con Mary Jane —dije esto último más que nada para recalcar indirectamente que lo que acababa de pasar había sido entre amigos heterosexuales y que solo se trataba de una ayuda...

—¡Perfecto! ¡Te veo mañana! —finalizó adelantándose, saliendo primero del cuarto.

Sí... Perfecto, claro que sí...

Suspiré y salí lo más rápido que pude directo a casa.

Necesitaba correr un poco y así esfumar la imagen de Wade de mi cabeza, olvidarme de los labios de Harry, del detalle en sus pantalones... ¡Mierda! ¡En realidad necesitaba despejar mi mente de todo!

En fin ¿Qué jodido verdad? Mi primer beso había sido con mi mejor amigo. Nada iba a cambiar eso...

Esto era vergonzoso.

Ese mismo día, más ansioso que nunca esperé el anochecer para patrullar la ciudad. Necesitaba desfogarme, necesitaba que por favor algo malo sucediera para poder intervenir y olvidarme de todo. Tal vez si golpeaba a alguien me iría a sentir mejor... O algo así.

Bueno, como ya sabrán, las cosas nunca estaban bien conmigo... Y algo siempre salía mal. Estaba más que seguro que si hubiera tenido que firmar un contrato para ser Spiderman, en las letras pequeñas de este me especificarían "mala suerte de por vida".

—¿No te cansas de seguirme? —pregunté con claro fastidio en mi voz estando sentado con las piernas colgando al filo de un edificio de quince pisos. Mi sentido arácnido me había alertado de su presencia a unos metros atrás mío.

—Jamás, baby boy —dijo con simpleza. Acto seguido se sentó a mi costado—. Oh... No me digas ¿Alguien está de mal humor? —preguntó con un tono burlón, no con el afán de hacerme sentir mal, más bien... Con las claras ganas de joderme un rato.

—Acertaste, así que por favor...

—¿Vamos por una pizza? Yo invito.

Me quedé en silencio. Solo quería un poco de acción y atrapar a algún delincuente. No había sido mi mejor día... No, no lo había sido, y ahora ambos estábamos mirando las luces de la ciudad de New York forrados de pies a cabeza en nuestros trajes.

—Oye Wade... No, gracias en serio, pero apreciaría que me dejaras... pues ¿Solo? —no quería ser rudo con él, simplemente lo que menos podía hacer ahora era verlo. ¡¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera así?! ¡¿Culpable?! Esa extraña sensación de haberle... ¿Engañado? ¿De haberme engañado a mí mismo? Dios... Mi cabeza era un caos, ni siquiera entendía por qué me sentía de esta forma y de que peor aún esta sensación se viera relacionada con él.

Era un asco para esto de los sentimientos.

—¡Hey baby boy! ¿Alguien te está molestando en tus clases? Porque si es así, tendré que pasar un día de estos para desempolvar mis katanas.

—¿Eh? No, no, no... Qué cosas dices... Es solo que... Tengo mucho que estudiar, nada más —mentí.

—¿Sabes, Petey? —comenzó diciendo girando su rostro enmascarado hacia el mío. Claramente yo no le devolví el gesto. Continué con mi mirada clavada en el tráfico de la hora punta—. No sabes mentir.

Me volteé casi a cuerpo completo en el acto. ¿Era en serio? Esto ya me lo había dicho Harry, ahora me lo decía él. ¿Era jodidamente en serio? Tenía que ser una broma de pésimo gusto. ¿Tan obvio era? ¡Mierda! ¿Tenía que tomar clases de teatro o qué?

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué dices eso? —traté de calmarme. No iba a tartamudear ahora. Esto ya se estaba volviendo un tema serio.

Wade ladeó un poco la cabeza y pese a que estuviera con el rostro cubierto, podía sentir su mirada escéptica sobre la mía.

—No me hagas responder a eso, dejémoslo en un _te conozco baby boy_ —dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice bajo mi mentón. De más estaba decir que me había puesto rojo como el tomate y que de inmediato me aparté—. Entonces... ¿Me dirás que sucede con mi chico bonito?

—Dios Wade... No hables así... Y no... —suspiré volviendo a girar mi rostro hacia el edificio que estaba al frente. Si no estuviéramos a una buena distancia, estaba seguro que alguno de los inquilinos de los últimos pisos nos vería y llamaría a la policía por actitud sospechosa. Dos enmascarados mirando su propiedad desde lo alto de un edificio. _Creepy._

Wade se hincó de hombros.

—Bueno baby boy, no quería hacer esto pero... —de un momento a otro escuché un sonido metálico y... —. No lo sacaré hasta que me cuentes.

¿Esposas? ¿Me acababa de esposar a él? ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué haces?! —me exalté tirando de la muñeca esposada levantando así la suya también como trapo—. Bien, Wade mira... No estoy de humor para estas cosas... De verdad, solo... Retíralas.

—No lo haré.

—¡Wade!

Me levanté fastidiado obligándolo prácticamente a ponerse de pie.

—Pet, como tu _guardián_ exijo saber quién te está acosando.

¡Oh, sí! ¡¿Con qué cara venía a decirme eso ahora?! No, no... No iba a sacarme de quicio...

—Wade de verdad, tuve un día horrible ¿Bien? lo que menos deseo es jugar estar esposados... —suspiré llevándome la mano libre al entrecejo.

El mayor comenzó a reírse como si hubiera dicho un chiste. Me molesté un poco ante su reacción.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

—Eres muy tierno baby boy, te ves extremadamente sexy haciendo ese berrinche en tu traje.

Había estado a punto de objetar, pero el sonido de una fuerte explosión y la fuerza de este en el edificio contiguo nos hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. Sin pensarlo lancé mi telaraña hacia la punta de donde habíamos estado para así evitar la caída de quince pisos de altura. ¡Mierda! Había demasiado humo y tierra, además de que varios pedazos de concreto habían salido disparados como proyectiles.

Sentía mis oídos lastimados, a las justas lograba distinguir el bullicio de los carros de las sirenas policiales y las ambulancias que llegaban a toda prisa.

—Maldición…

Poco a poco logré reincorporarme e intenté usar mi otra muñeca para disparar una segunda telaraña, pero no pude levantarla. ¡Tenía a Wade colgando! ¡Oh mierda!

—¡Wade! ¡Wade! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Literalmente las esposas nos tenían adheridos, y de no haber sido por ellas lo más probable es que su cabeza formara parte de la pista…

—¡Todo bien desde aquí cariño!

—¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡No podré sacarnos de aquí si te tengo colgando de mi muñeca! ¡Necesito que te balancees conmigo hasta el balcón que está allá! —Indiqué señalando con una de mis piernas. A las justas se distinguía un pequeño balcón a unos metros de nosotros un piso abajo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Tengo una vista espectacular desde aquí!

¿Nunca se cansaba, verdad? Me puse rojo pero traté de que eso no me desconcentrara.

—¡Solo hazlo! ¡¿Quieres?! —me estaba exaltando. Lo que fuera que hubiera causado esa explosión estaba cerca, y en esta situación no íbamos a hacer más que el ridículo.

—No te preocupes baby boy —dijo desenvainando su katana—. ¡Crecerá de nuevo!

—¡Mierda! ¡Solo hazme caso! ¡No hagas eso!

Estaba entrando en crisis. No podía hacer nada si Wade no cooperaba y ahí fue que ocurrió una segunda explosión. Sin haber tenido que rogar una última vez, cierto mercenario había comenzado a moverse tal cual le había pedido. Sin dudarlo, aproveché en balancearme a su ritmo y cuando ya habíamos cogido en tiempo récord un buen movimiento, solté la telaraña que nos había estado sosteniendo para lanzar otra más cerca del balcón, una vez realizado aquello me solté por completo mediante un último impulso para que ambos cayéramos en la plataforma.

—Nada mal, cariño.

—No me digas así… Ahora sácame esto antes de que sea tarde.

—No tengo las llaves aquí, las dejé en casa —dijo como si nada poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Antes de que nuevamente pudiera decirle su vida en medio de este caos, ahora con las sirenas sonando a toda potencia y varias luces de helicópteros sobre la escena en llamas, pude ver lo que había ocasionado las explosiones. Era una especie de nave con hélices, parecía blindada y tenía dos lanzamisiles a cada extremo.

Yo y mi excelente suerte… Sí quería acción, pero no de este tipo y menos en esta situación. Al menos no se trataba de algún científico loco…

En fin…

Seguramente ahora se preguntarán porque Deadpool no simplemente cortó las esposas con sus katanas. Pues, en su defensa lo iba a hacer, pero al vernos aquel personaje desde su nave no dudó en lanzarnos sus misiles.

Terminamos escapando como pudimos, Wade perdió una pierna al ponerse sobre mí para que yo no recibiera el impacto… Y los militares que llegaron en el acto a modo de refuerzo, ya que las balas de los policías a las justas rasgaban la pintura de la nave, lograron derrumbarlo. Yo, a las justas había logrado cooperar envolviendo dicho aparato en telaraña para que no ocasionara más de esas explosiones en tierra firme…

Luego de ello tuve que huir sin poder ayudar a algún civil lastimado o con la evacuación del edificio en llamas.

¿Cómo había llegado ese maleante hasta aquí? No tenía la menor idea, aparentemente se trataba de algún loco suicida o algo así de esta misma calle, pues la nave no parecía haber llegado de muy lejos. ¿Por qué me atacó? Uno, lo más probable es que al igual que muchos villanos quisiera mi cadáver y dos, de repente solo quería probar su nuevo juguete y yo con mi mala suerte había estado en su edificio, o algo así.

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, ya daba igual. El hombre no había muerto y estaba tras las rejas por crear caos, alterar el orden público e intento de homicidio masivo.

Y bueno…

Un poco larga la historia ¿Verdad? Tenía que explicarlo para poder llegar a este punto… Mi peor día tenía que terminar con su colosal broche de oro. No sabía a cuál de las siguientes opciones darle el título mayor, a las esposas, al loco psicópata, al casi haber muerto colgado de un edificio o… A mi simple y desdichada mala suerte, que creo que eso ya englobaba todo.

—¿Wade, estás bien? —susurré teniéndolo tendido sobre mi regazo.

Después de haber ayudado lo más que había podido a los civiles o a los mismos militares estando aún esposado con un mercenario medio inconsciente sobre mi espalda, lo había terminado arrastrando sobre mí hasta un callejón. Su casa estaba lejos de aquí y así de esposados no lo podía movilizar, luego de ello no había forma que lo llevara a casa de tía May.

Siempre era él el que me sacaba de los apuros, aunque bueno, en esta oportunidad él me había metido en uno gracias a su jueguito de esposas y al final, como nunca, yo lo había rescatado.

Suspiré con cansancio. Me dolía la muñeca… Cargar a Wade literalmente bajo ese objeto metálico me había cortado ligeramente la sensibilidad por su propio peso. Mierda que dolía… Menos mal era la izquierda y no la derecha…

Recosté mi cabeza contra los ladrillos del callejón. Estábamos ocultos detrás de un cúmulo de basura… No obstante, hasta cierto punto había pensado lo de una posible infección a su pierna por traerlo a este lugar poco higiénico, pero agradecí enormemente al ver que ya no estaba chorreante de sangre, de hecho estaba a carne viva, pero regenerándose a una velocidad impresionante. Era desagradable, pero debía admitir que me alegraba que pudiera tener esta habilidad.

Volví a suspirar y me quité la máscara. Esta misma la usé para secarme el sudor del rostro. Wade ya me había visto así que eso ya no me preocupaba, solo quería que despertara y me ayudara a llevarlo a su casa.

Y bueno, ahí estaba con el hombre que no dejaba de perseguirme por las noches, con habilidad impresionante para hacerme sonrojar y para hacerme dudar de mi… De mi sexualidad.

Al pensar esto último me sonrojé a tope ¡Era cierto! ¡Lo último era muy cierto! Si había vuelto a pensar en Mary Jane, había sido para poder lidiar con él y todas sus… Indirectas.

Culpa.

Otra vez volvía a sentir culpa. Culpa por lo que había permitido que sucediera en la tarde y culpa por auto fomentarme el gusto hacia la pelirroja. Genial… Era mártir de mis pensamientos… No me bastaba con haber sobrevivido a esta explosión, ahora esto me carcomía el cerebro.

Me mordí con fastidio el labio inferior. ¿Y si hubiera sido Wade? Digo, ¿Si Wade me hubiera _enseñado_ a besar? Es decir… Sí me entienden… Él y no Harry, ¿Me sentiría igual?

Sacudí con fuerza inconscientemente mi cabeza.

Estaba errado, si él lo hubiera hecho, no habría sido para hacerlo luego con Mary Jane, ya que ella era mi salida emocional para no cohibirme con la presencia de Deadpool… Y de paso para no dudar de mi sexualidad…

¡Mierda! ¡No había forma de crear algún universo paralelo donde todo tuviera sentido! O tal vez sí, pero mi cabeza ya no daba para esto… Podía lidiar con horas de estudio y química avanzada… Pero no en esto…

Suspiré claramente sonrojado. ¿Cómo era que había llegado a pensar en todo esto mientras Wade yacía inconsciente sobre mis piernas?

Estaba jodido.

Y sí. Aquí es donde pasa el siguiente nominado al título de los peores eventos de esta noche.

Estaba seguro que esto se debía al sonido de la explosión. Algo había movido en mi cabeza, o fácil algo había dañado, porque… En alguna otra circunstancia no me habría creído capaz de lograr algo así… Y menos en esta situación.

Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior y con manos temblorosas decidí hacerlo. Cabía aclarar que en este tramo de la noche, mi cerebro había muerto, pues había dejado de recibir y procesar información coherente.

—¿Wade? ¿Estás despierto? —pregunté suavemente. Pero no me respondió. Pasé saliva con fuerza y procedí en subirle la máscara.

Él no se daría cuenta de nada, pero yo me quitaría muchas dudas de encima. Al menos eso creía. ¡Dios! Inconscientemente sabía que esto estaba mal… Pero, nada, mi cabeza no hizo caso.

Acomodé su máscara dejando únicamente visible la parte inferior de su rostro. No importaban sus cicatrices, lo que comenzaba a incomodarme era la sensación de nerviosismo que me daba ganas de ir al baño y el sonido de mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

—¿Wade? —pregunté una vez más cerciorándome de que seguía inconsciente. Su respiración era calmada a diferencia de la mía, así que traté de igualarlo. Nunca se enteraría de esto.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, lo acomodé de tal forma que mi rostro pudiera llegar al suyo al inclinarme. Más rojo que nunca antes en mi vida, lo terminé haciendo. Junté mis labios a los suyos tal cual Harry lo había hecho conmigo…

Sus labios estaban ligeramente secos por lo que se sentían algo ásperos, pero eran cálidos. No me sentía culpable… De hecho me gustaba…

Me armé de valor y al seguir sin obtener respuesta, me abrí camino con mi lengua. Me sentía torpe, pero igual lo hice… Dios… Lo estaba besando… Estaba poniendo en práctica lo que Harry me había enseñado…

Y ahí fue que ocurrió algo que no debía pasar… Algo que con Harry no me había pasado…

Mierda…

Estaba teniendo una erección… El simple hecho de hacer contacto con sus labios y besarlo había logrado esto…

Me separé en el acto claramente rojo y…

El siguiente nominado al título del broche de oro a mi pésimo día y posible gobernante de mi mala suerte, y creo que ya ganador de todo este caos, era para…

—Nada mal baby boy, pero puedo enseñarte a hacerlo mejor.

¿Podía tragarme la tierra en este preciso instante? ¿Podía morir ahora mismo? Podíamos dejarlo en muerte cerebral o algo así, de verdad, ¡No tenía ningún problema con desaparecer de este mundo en este momento!

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, un poco de acción de todo tipo y un poco largo también.**

 **Lamento haber demorado con este fic, aunque no fue tanto como con el otro que llevo a la par, pero de todas maneras pido disculpas.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que no dejan de seguirme en comentarios así tenga uno que otro retraso, de verdad me hacen sentir super bien. Y obviamente agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y seguirlo :) ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Son increíbles!**

 **¡Y ya! No me canso de darles las gracias.**

 **(Pd: no me odien por dejarlo ahí XD jajajaja)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Título:_** _Simplemente Mala Suerte_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker es poseedor de la mala suerte por excelencia. No solo pertenece al grupo de los rechazados, sino que también es acosado por su mejor amigo en turno de mañana y tarde. Por la noche, cierto mercenario se encarga de cumplir dicha labor. ¿Es posible lidiar con dos acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día?_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Todo era como si de la nada el sonido de la calle hubiera sido silenciado por alguna especie de control remoto y a su vez hubiera desconectado mi cerebro de la realidad.

En algún lugar, en alguna pequeña parte de mi cabeza algo se había apagado. Era como si de repente todo se hubiera puesto negro, no como si me hubiera desmayado, sino como cuando eres atrapado con las manos en la masa y no tienes escapatoria. Sabes que todo lo que podrías decir va a estar en tu contra y que si hablas de más, quedarás peor de lo que ya quedaste. Sabes que no hay marcha atrás, que tienes que seguir adelante sin alguna estúpida excusa. Perfecto, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. Lo que no sabía era que paso tenía que dar, qué era lo que tenía que hacer exactamente en estos momentos y qué cara debía poner. Claramente ser tragado por la tierra era la salida más viable y fácil, la cuál hubiera agradecido con cada partícula de mi cuerpo, porque la vida no me había enseñado a sobrellevar estas situaciones. Bueno, la vida aún no me enseñaba muchas cosas, de hecho aún era bastante joven y no podía culparla por lo que acababa de acontecer. Más bien había llegado a aprender muchos otros detalles que para la gente normal no pasaría más que en las películas de acción, eso podría ser un punto a favor para mí. Pero si hablábamos de comunes y corrientes, lamentablemente era un novato. Lo único que me hubiera gustado antes de llegar a este corte de electricidad mental, hubiera sido leerme un pequeño manual o alguna experiencia similar en internet sobre este caos y por lo menos qué tendría que hacer para no morir de un derrame ante la vergüenza…

Me había quedado petrificado, helado, como una piedra, como si las palabras de Wade hubieran tenido el mismo efecto que la mirada de la criatura mitológica griega Medusa. Claro estaba que en su caso era si te atrevías a verla a los ojos, pero Deadpool había conseguido exactamente el mismo resultado con su voz de manera metafórica conmigo. No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, tal vez solo unos cinco segundos y todo esto lo había pensado en una fracción de lo que demora parpadear. Quizá también había entrado en trance, o hasta una opción bastante creíble era la de haberme desmayado ante el impacto y la magnitud de los hechos. Solo sabía que para mí, todo estaba negro. Usualmente uno tendría a decir que se quedó en blanco, pero yo tenía que ser sincero, no había blanco en mi cabeza, solo negro y lucecitas. Lucecitas como pequeñas estrellas fugaces yendo de un lado a otro… Oh, esa sensación… La conocía, ya me había pasado en alguna oportunidad. Si es que no me había desmayado ya, eso estaba por ocurrir, y si no, al menos algo parecido si se podría explicar…

Maldita sea… Quería vomitar.

No, no, no y no. No iba a desmayarme, no iba a vomitar después de haber hecho lo acababa de hacer y no… ¡No iba a quedar como un estúpido! Esto ya era bastante malo como para que mi mala suerte volviera a confabular contra mí. Tenía que romper de alguna manera este círculo vicioso… Ese que cada vez que daba un paso, algo tenía que salir. Eso tenía que acabar…

Pero no iba a ser hoy.

Seguía sin saber si ya llevaba una hora muerto en vida, o si el tiempo se había detenido por lo que parecía ser una eternidad en mi cabeza… Cinco segundos, dos, uno, una hora… Lo que fuera en realidad, había perdido la noción de todo. Por debajo mis guantes, mis manos estaban sudorosas, mi cara, mi cuerpo, todo para ser más específicos… ¡Y sí! Había omitido un pequeño detalle, fuera del corte de procesamiento de información neuronal, tenía una maldita erección. Esto ya era el colmo, era lo suficientemente dañino para mi integridad personal y reputación, como para atreverme a desmayarme aquí con él. No con esto sobresaliendo de mi traje…

Volviendo en sí, después de haber incluso pensado en la vida y en mitología griega. Me di cuenta que literalmente me había quedado sentado en el cemento del callejón, con Wade carente de una pierna sobre mi regazo y mi salud mental en lo más cercano a un estado de _shock_. Seguía con los labios entreabiertos esperando que las palabras se formularan solas, con los ojos claramente sorprendidos y nunca faltaba esa maldita gota de sudor que resbalaba desde mi nuca hasta mi quijada. ¿Qué estaría pensando Wade?

Bien, yo no sabía ni qué pensar ni mucho menos qué hacer; y ahora me preguntaba en las mil cosas que podrían pasar por la cabeza de cierto mercenario que juraba oír voces. Hasta cierto punto me llegué a cuestionar qué diablos le estarían diciendo las voces de mí.

Bueno, en conclusión estaba ahí como un pelmazo que había estado a punto de desmayarse y de vomitarle encima.

—No es lo que crees.

Oh, sí…

Dos horas de conversación mental y decía esto. Definitivamente mi movimiento y energía neuronal seguían fuera de servicio.

El sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y policías volvió a activarse. De hecho todo el ruido de la ciudad regresó a mi cabeza. Nuevamente pude escuchar todo el caos y la vida ajetreada de los civiles tras las explosiones de un aprendiz de villano.

Si es que ya no estaba rojo como un tomate, pude sentir mi cara arder súbitamente al reaccionar y darme cuenta que Wade tenía su mirada clavada en mí por debajo de su máscara, con los labios ligeramente humedecidos por el reciente beso.

—Oh, claro que sí baby boy. Besas rico, pero aún te falta.

Listo. Me quería morir parte dos. ¡¿Tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?! Oh bueno, de hecho yo me lo había buscado. ¡¿Qué había tenido en la cabeza para hacer esto?! ¡¿Tan malo era como para que me lo dijera abiertamente?! Bueno… No sabía besar. Bien… Eso era más que obvio… Dios, de verdad quería que se abriera una grieta en el suelo y me tragara.

Me sacudí la cabeza y de inmediato me puse mi máscara, me sorprendí a mi mismo por la velocidad en la que lo había hecho y con la fuerza que aún me quedaba por todo el desgaste de esta noche llena acción, lo arrimé para ponerme de pie y acomodarme el traje, ocultando así cualquier bulto indeseado. De todas formas, la hinchazón estaba disminuyendo. La primera buena noticia en las últimas horas.

—Yo… Yo, ya debo irme, es tarde y tengo tarea.

De los creadores de mi mala suerte, llega en ultra alta definición "Las peores excusas de mi vida". No podía creer ahora que hubiera dicho eso. No obstante, solo chasqueé la lengua ya no sabiendo que hacer conmigo e intenté irme de ahí a toda velocidad, de hecho era la mejor opción antes de que la siguiera jodiendo, pero no pude… ¡Claro! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Todo me salía mal! ¡Hasta el intentar huir como cobarde!

—Chico bonito de lengua primeriza y trasero apretado, no intentes escapar. Me puede faltar una pierna pero mientras tengas esto, si me dan ganas de mear, estarás ahí a mi lado —dijo finalizando con una enorme sonrisa. Acto seguido, se bajó la máscara y se puso de pie haciendo equilibrio con la única pierna que en esos momentos tenía.

Todo esto tenía que ser una terrible broma... Estaba rojo a muerte, menos mal me había puesto de nuevo la máscara, era como una pequeña salida ficticia dentro de una realidad que no podía tener un final mejor para mí. ¡¿Por qué maldita sea tenía que estar esposado a él?! Había intentado huir, a sabiendas que quedaría peor de lo que ya estaba, pero no... Terminé peor de lo peor que pude haber terminado... Había olvidado por completo esas estúpidas esposas... Definitivamente hoy no era mi día, mejor dicho no era mi noche... Si tan solo me pagaran un dólar por cada cosa que me salía mal... Tendría una cuenta de ahorros excesivamente grande como para pagarme toda mi existencia con jubilación incluida.

Bien, hora de calmarse...

— ¿No podías dar otro ejemplo menos asqueroso? —pregunté casi más para mí que para él. Necesitaba cambiar de tema con urgencia, tenía que hacer que se olvidara de lo que acababa de suceder. No obstante me sorprendía el hecho de que no hubiera insistido con el tema. Ahora si estaba totalmente fuera de mis cabales... ¿Por qué no me recriminaba o hacía algo al respecto? ¿Por qué no preguntaba? ¿O es que yo me estaba haciendo un lío por algo común? ¡No! ¡Por ningún lado era común! ¡Éramos dos chicos! ¡Y él se supone que es mi _guardián_! ¡Un mercenario! Oh... Había besado a un mercenario...

No comprendía porque mi sentido arácnido se había disparado de la peor forma haciendo que todo en mi cabeza se volviera un caos... Comencé a sentir vergüenza de mí mismo... Parecía una niña emocionada por su primer beso, claro que el mío no era el primero, más bien el segundo, pero así seguramente me estaba viendo.

Respiré profundo. De verdad tenía que calmarme antes de que me diera una jaqueca...

Una vez más había sido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a favor de mis pensamientos alterados.

Wade saltó hacia mí más como si estuviera haciendo alguna gracia, que como si le importara estar parcialmente mutilado.

Con uno que otro sonido de quejas proveniente de su garganta, asumo por la presión sobre su pierna abierta, terminó posando su brazo sobre mi hombro izquierdo, cuidando de no depositar todo su peso sobre mí para que le ayudara a caminar. Seguramente me había preguntado si es que podía hacerlo, tanto como que no, pero lo más probable era que si lo hubiera hecho y que yo inconscientemente le hubiera asentido con la cabeza. De todas formas era una pose algo incómoda. Al estar esposados, yo tenía que mantener mi brazo flexionado con la muñeca apuntando hacia arriba para que Wade pudiera apoyarse. No obstante esto no se comparaba en nada al martirio que había sido cargarlo sobre la espalda con estas malditas esposas... ¿Por qué lo había hecho ahora que me ponía a pensar? Es decir, sabía que estaba loco y que era un ser de lo más impredecible, pero... Bueno...

Pasé saliva casi con un sonido vergonzoso desde mi tráquea comenzando a caminar con él dando saltos con su brazo apoyado sobre mi hombro. En algún momento probablemente me hubiera resultado una escena bastante cómica, pero si la introducíamos a este contexto, de verdad que solo deseaba desaparecer.

Me limité a caminar ligeramente con la mirada agachada y hacia el lado opuesto del mercenario. Silencio total.

Esto era incómodo. Literalmente éramos dos hombres en trajes apretados caminando por las veredas menos concurridas, al menos intento pasar por ellas y desapercibidos, y uno con la peculiaridad de estar mutilado. Bueno, y que recientemente se habían besado... Vaya escena, podría ser de alguna película sin duda alguna.

—Hey Pet.

No dije nada, de hecho creo que giré aún más mi cuello para tener cero contacto visual con él. Estaba demasiado apenado y al menos cien por ciento consciente de que mi actitud parecía la de un niño que no quería afrontar sus problemas...

Genial... Inmadurez ven a mí...

—Bien, bien baby boy ¿Soy el primero en darte sueños mojados? Porque déjame decirte que esos movimientos virginales con tu lengua te delataron.

Mi cara se encontraba perfectamente sincronizada con el rojo de mi máscara ¡Dios! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

— ¡No fue un beso! —mentí estúpidamente. Nótese que ya no sabía qué hacer a estas alturas aparte de caminar sin mirarle—. Solo... No sé ¡No sé qué pasó! ¡Me caí! ¡Y ya!

Era patético.

Wade hizo que me detuviera y comenzó a reírse como si le hubiera dicho el mejor chiste de la historia.

—Eres tan inocente baby boy —dijo entre risas.

—Hablo en serio —comenzaba a fastidiarme pese a estar sumamente avergonzado.

—Bien, bien, no ahondaré en cómo tu lengua terminó en mi boca —dijo en un suspiro fingido. Acto seguido, sin que pudiera reaccionar, me jaló con algo de fuerza por el mentón con la mano que tenía libre. Enrojecí al máximo... Estábamos tan cerca otra vez... Enmascarados pero a centímetros de que su nariz chocara con la mía—. Pero si me gustaría saber ¿Qué motivó a mi arañita preferida a hacerlo? —dijo esto último en un susurro que más parecía el de un depredador acosando a su víctima.

Mierda...

Me aparté agradeciendo tener mi máscara puesta y tomé aire. Tenía que decir algo...

— ¿Te gusto? ¿Te atraigo? ¿Quieres que sea tu primera vez?

— ¡Wade! ¡Basta! —le interrumpí sintiendo mi cuerpo arder de la vergüenza. Sentía mi desmayo próximo. Estaba seguro de ya haber visto un par de luces cruzando mi panorama, lo cual era signo de que mi presión estaba desequilibrada por tanta adrenalina.

—No me molestaría inaugurar tu trasero, de hecho me gustaría ahora que lo pienso bien —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano libre al mentón como si lo estuviera pensando.

—Wade... —le llamé con voz baja tratando de que se callara. Caminar de esta manera era aún más incómodo que llevarlo dormido sobre mi espalda. Más bien, estaba comenzando a proyectar una serie de imágenes de cómo dejarlo inconsciente otra vez para arrastrarlo hasta su casa, dejarlo ahí y desaparecer de por vida. No quería volver a verle la cara... El simple hecho de estar aquí caminando juntos luego de esa escena tan bochornosa, era por obra y gracia de estas malditas esposas.

—Bien, bien, seré honesto, ya había pensado antes lo de inaugurar tu trasero...

— ¡Dios Wade! ¡Fue solo un beso! ¡No lo asocies a mi trasero!

Oh sí, exploté. Y la cagué aún más.

— ¡Lo admitiste! —exclamó victorioso mirándome por debajo de la máscara.

— ¡No! ¡Bueno sí! ¡O sea no! ¡Wade solo cállate!

Wade volvió a reírse. Seguramente para él era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la noche, pero para mí... En fin, ya para que decirlo.

—Está bien baby boy, tú ganas, me quedaré callado hasta que lleguemos —dijo mientras se hincaba de hombros—. Solo porque me gustó.

Casi me tropezaba con esa declaración. Traté de no darle importancia, o al menos fingir que no me había acelerado el ritmo cardíaco, lo cual me asustaba porque sabía que no debía ser así. Es decir... ¿Por qué me estaba emocionando por esto? Listo, era hora de aprovechar el silencio del mercenario para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea esto.

Esa sin duda, había sido la peor caminata que había dado con alguien. Bueno, no exactamente con _alguien_ en sí, pero a lo que iba era que... Había sido como caminar sin estilo por la pasarela de la vergüenza por casi veinte minutos... Me sentía avergonzado, estúpido, idiota, y muchos sinónimos más...

Suspiré con fuerza al llegar a la puerta de su casa. Definitivamente no quería pasar pero ya qué más daba. Mientras más rápido entráramos, más rápido me sacaría estas esposas y acabaría con este tormento. Era hora de planear a dónde me escaparía, cómo iba a hacer para vivir y... Bien, estaba exagerando, pero aún así esa posibilidad no la descartaba del todo.

Ayudé a Wade a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Era bastante cómico verlo así, no por el hecho de estar mutilado si no... Por como hacía ver su desgracia como un chiste. No obstante, estaba lejos de reírme, más bien me sorprendía el hecho de que la calentura en mi rostro siguiera presente. Esto tenía que ser fiebre... No podía ser otra cosa.

Los dos nos dejamos caer sobre su colchón, siendo la única diferencia el suspiro de paz que soltó al por fin recostarse sobre algo suave. Tal vez yo lo hubiera hecho también si no me hubiera quedado petrificado a su lado pensando en cómo la había jodido.

—Baby boy.

Pasé saliva con fuerza.

—Wade... Solo sácame las esposas, porque...

— Porque tienes que podar el césped ¿Cierto?

—Sí —asentí rápidamente, pero de inmediato negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de su juego—. ¡No! ¡Wade! ¡No hagas eso!

Había quedado descubierto que lo único que quería era una estúpida excusa para irme y no soportar esta tortura psicológica.

Suspiré ante las risas del mayor. Creo que disfrutaba verme en esta situación tan penosa.

—Hey Pet, te propongo un trato.

Me quedé perplejo ante su cambio de voz tan repentino. Literalmente había cortado su risa para hablarme casi en un tono serio.

—Si me vuelves a besar como lo hiciste hace un rato, prometo quitarte estas esposas y no hablar del tema hasta que tú así lo quieras —dijo con total simpleza. Por mi lado me sonrojé al máximo.

¿En serio acababa de escuchar eso? O sea, hacía unos momentos literal lo había besado porque realmente quería saber si se sentía igual que con Harry, o porqué resulté siendo dominado por la culpa estando él en mi cabeza mientras lo hacía con el heredero de la fortuna Osborn. Pero no, pues el beso de Wade me había dejado más confundido que en un inicio… Esa era la cuestión. El hecho de haberme sentido _bien_ era suficiente motivo para preocuparme y comenzar una revolución en mi cabeza.

Punto. Ahora ¿Wade de verdad había dicho lo que escuché? Porque seguía sin creerlo. De hecho me sentía más avergonzado que en el callejón, o bueno… Eso era discutible.

Ahora sí necesitaba morirme. Lo único bueno de la noche, era que aún tenía la máscara y… ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! ¡Podía salir de esta!

—En cuestión, si te contaba quien me acosaba me ibas a quitar las esposas ¿Lo recuerdas? —me anticipé cruzándome de brazos jalando un poco la muñeca de Wade en el acto.

—En efecto eso lo puedo averiguar por mi cuenta si no me lo quieres decir, baby boy —dijo con total simpleza mientras recostaba parte de su espalda en la pared y colocaba su brazo libre tras su nuca—. Soy Deadpool, cariño —añadió mientras me miraba por debajo de su máscara—. Si alguien te toca, me enteraré y lo mataré.

Me sonrojé ante esa indirecta, pero me quedé en seco sin quitarle la vista de encima con lo último.

Mierda…

No podía contarle nada. No iba a hacerlo, tenía que ser discreto… ¿Este hombre de verdad estaba tan loco? No podía hablarle de Harry o lo metería en problemas… Mierda, estaba jodido… Y no solo eso, si él de verdad llegase a investigar y se enterara de lo que había sucedido en el coliseo… No, no y no. No había forma de que eso pasara… De hecho era imposible que diera con esa información…

Tenía que calmarme. Estaba avergonzado, fastidiado, incómodo, confundido y ahora paranoico… ¿Cómo podía sentirme así? Bueno, sin mencionar que mi sentido arácnido ya había comenzado a darme un poco de dolor de cabeza… No obstante, después de haber pensado en todo esto en fracción de segundo me topé con una interrogante que carecía de sentido.

—No comprendo… —dije frunciendo el ceño mientras me acomodaba a su lado sin dejar de clavarle la mirada—. Si podías investigarme para saber que sucedía ¿Por qué me esposaste para que te lo dijera? ¿Deadpool no pudo resolver el simple caso de un estudiante? —dije ahora un poco sarcástico más que nada para ocultar mi vergüenza.

Wade comenzó a reír. Ladeé la cabeza sin entenderle ¿Ahora que había dicho?

—Hey baby boy, eres bastante ingenuo —dijo mientras se agarraba el abdomen por la risa—. A ver, mi plan era traerte, invitarte a cenar unos tacos o una pizza y ver películas —iba contando sin pena alguna, de hecho hacía gestos con su cuerpo como si estuviera narrando una historia—. Las esposas eran para darle el toque final a la noche ¿Me entiendes verdad? De paso así, no irías a escapar tan fácilmente —dijo con una enorme sonrisa por debajo de su máscara—. Pero, surgió el inconveniente de que te sentías incómodo y como no querías contarme que sucedía, improvisé.

No dije nada. ¡¿Había planeado un secuestro?! ¡No, no, no! ¡Había planeado algo más que un secuestro! ¡Dios, tenía que estar jodiéndome! ¡Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto!

—Demos por sentado que patearé el trasero de cualquiera que se atreva a molestarte, Pet —dijo tranquilo, sin importarle el haberme revelado sus planes fallidos—. Así que si te quieres ir ahora a podar el césped, tendrás que besarme.

No supe que decir. Es más, traté de hacer de cuenta que no había escuchado su última oración.

— ¡¿Ibas a secuestrarme?!

—Algo así, pero iba a ser más un…

— ¡Wade!

— ¿Qué? No iba a hacer nada que no quisieras, Pet.

Me quedé en silencio. Mi cara estaba ardiendo de vergüenza. Me sorprendía como Wade podía hablar de esa manera tan despreocupada de todos esos temas en menos de cinco minutos. De hecho me sorprendía aún más que no le importara que fuera un chico… Es decir, sí estaba consciente que me acosaba y todo lo demás… Fue así como mi crisis sexual comenzó… Pero lo que ahora de verdad me sacaba de sí… ¿Era que no se trataba de una broma? ¿No se trataba de un pasatiempo para simplemente molestarme? Siempre se fijaba en mi trasero y todo lo demás, pero… ¿En serio quería besarme? ¿En serio iba a secuestrarme para quién sabía que cosas? ¿O era una broma?

Suspiré recostando mi nuca sobre la pared, ahora dejando mi mirada en el techo. Estaba teniendo un caos mental. Era un hecho la cantidad de problemas que me hacía ante cualquier suceso, y bueno, este no iba a ser la excepción…

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Pregúntame todo lo que quieras, cariño.

Me sonrojé y tomé aire… Al menos ya no se estaba riendo de mí.

— ¿No te da vergüenza? —Wade me miró sin comprender—. O sea… Pues… Me persigues por todos lados, siempre apareces en el momento oportuno… ¡No me estoy quejando!... Pero, a lo que iba era… No sé cómo decirlo… —suspiré y apreté los ojos con fuerza sin que pudiera notarlo por mi máscara—. ¿Eres homosexual?

Silencio.

La había jodido…

—No.

Sí, la jodí.

Me giré hacia él amando mi máscara más que nunca, con una expresión de ahora si haberlo dejado de comprender al cien por ciento aunque él no pudiera notarlo.

—Me gustan las mujeres, baby boy —dijo normal.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no te molestó que te besara? ¿Por qué quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

—Porque sabes bien.

Traté de omitir ese detalle, pues mi cara ya estaba roja desde hacía buen rato.

— ¿Eres bisexual?

Wade comenzó a reírse una vez más como si lo que había dicho hubiera sido el siguiente mejor chiste de la historia.

—Me doy cuenta que eres todo un baby boy, Pet —comentó mientras que se estiraba—. Déjalo en que me gustan las mujeres y que tengo cierta debilidad por un chico bonito con una crisis terrible de identidad sexual.

Mi cara ya iba por un tono azul…

Que pasara esto no estaba dentro de mis planes… En realidad no tenía ningún plan, solo lo de Mary Jane, pero de ahí no entendía cómo es que había llegado a suceder todo lo que había acontecido en este día.

— ¿Bien? ¿Aceptas mi trato?

No sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Había quedado como todo un primerizo, lo cual era cierto, pero aparte como un maníaco sobre temas que definitivamente eran irrelevantes para él… Solo quería despertar de este pésimo sueño…

—Bien… —susurré bajando un poco la mirada. Sinceramente no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero ya qué más daba. Lo había hecho—. Prométeme que pase lo que pase no vas matar a nadie —dije levantando apenas la cabeza—. No me gusta que las cosas terminen así, hasta para los villanos… Y lo sabes.

Wade bufó con fastidio.

—De acuerdo arañita —mencionó mientras se levantaba la máscara hasta la mitad del rostro.

Al verlo hacer eso, no pude negar que mi ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado a mil por hora. Sentía que todo se me iba a salir por el pecho, que me iba a marear y desmayar. Sabía ya de antemano que era patético, pero por más perdedor que sonara, era así como me sentía… Por un simple beso… Aunque eso de que sintiera un debilidad por mí…

Sacudí mi cabeza internamente.

—Sin máscara baby boy —aclaró—. Tienes un rostro bonito, no lo ocultes tanto cuando estamos a solas —añadió sonriéndome despreocupadamente.

Me volví a sonrojar sintiendo como si me cayera un balde de agua caliente encima. Wade era de los que mandaban ciertas indirectas… Pero bajo este nuevo contexto… No sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente… De hecho, creo que ya habían dejado de ser indirectas. No sabía si emocionarme o asustarme de ello. Más bien, asustarme de que me emocionara hasta cierto punto.

Hacía mucho rato que ya estaba jodido, pero más ahora.

Me arrodillé a su lado quedando un poco más alto que él y me quité de inmediato la máscara. Tenía que acabar con esta tortura lo antes posible…

—Será rápido —dije pasando saliva nervioso.

Separé mis rodillas dejando la pierna completa de Wade entre las mías.

—Nada mal, Pet —comentó mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre mi cintura. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo ante ese contacto… ¿Era necesario que hiciera eso? Estaba a punto de comenzar a temblar… Estaba demasiado nervioso—. ¿Por qué no las separas un poco más? Estás un poco alto y no te ves tan real —dijo en tono bromista, pero siempre con esa sonrisa triunfante.

—Muy gracioso… —me mordí un poco el labio inferior y le hice caso. Las separé aún más ahora dejando ambos muslos del mercenario entre mis piernas… Podría decirse que ahora si estábamos a la misma altura. Él completamente sentado y yo… Encima de él pero sin apoyarme, evidentemente estaba haciendo equilibrio con las rodillas, pues no iba a sentarme encima de él.

— ¿Sabes Pet? Me estoy conteniendo las ganas de hacer un par de comentarios obscenos, pero me limitaré a decirte que me gusta tu flexibilidad.

Si el punto de Wade era hacerme enrojecer más de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible, pues lo estaba consiguiendo. Comenzaba a creer que cada palabra que salía de su boca era con el propósito científico de si alguien de verdad podría morirse de la vergüenza. Era gracioso, porque si es que eso aún no había sido registrado, yo sería la primera víctima.

—Solo cállate…

Me incliné un poco sobre él y coloqué mi mano libre sobre su cuello. La otra la dejé a la altura de mi cintura que era de donde él me estaba agarrando. Acto seguido, antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo más cosas raras, cerré los ojos y en un rápido movimiento junté mis labios a los suyos. Fui ligeramente torpe porque lo había hecho con algo de fuerza al no medir bien la distancia y hasta me había dolido un poco… Pero Wade no dijo nada. Al no recibir alguna queja por mi falta de tacto, continué. Podía escuchar dentro de mi organismo los latidos en mi pecho cada vez más fuertes, pero no hice que eso me detuviera. Separé ligeramente mis labios, tal cual Harry me había enseñado y… Antes de que pudiera hacer algo con mi lengua, Wade ya había introducido la suya en mi boca con algo más de rudeza. Me sorprendí a muerte y casi como acto reflejo tiré hacia atrás para separarme, pero me detuvo. Al ya tener sus manos sobre mi cintura, me jaló con mayor fuerza para que cayera sentado sobre sus muslos… Me iba a morir de la vergüenza, no obstante en un momento me preocupé por su pierna herida, pero a él parecía importarle muy poco.

—Dios… Wade… Esto no era parte del trato… —me separé del beso algo agitado, pero traté de que no se notara.

—No parece que te incomode —dicho aquello, volvió a juntar sus labios a los míos haciendo mayor presión en mi cintura, juntándome más a él. Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder… Yo no estaba haciendo nada realmente, Wade no dejaba de perseguir mi lengua con la suya tratando de enredarla. Yo… había dejado de tener el control. De hecho creo que nunca lo había tenido—. Mierda Pet, eres toda una virgen —dijo para enseguida volver a apoderarse de mi boca. Parecía que eso le excitaba demasiado, pues cada segundo que pasaba, el beso se intensificaba aún más.

Curiosamente no me aparté… Me quedé ahí con las piernas separadas encima de él dejando que me besara a su antojo… No quería admitirlo, pero me gustaba… Me asustaba y me avergonzaba tener que decirlo, pero, no podía engañarme… Me gustaba estar sentando en su regazo siendo dominado por él.

Mierda… Creo que sí me gustaban los chicos… O sólo él porque nunca antes había tenido este tipo de atracción por mi mismo sexo…

Qué mierda acababa de pensar…

¡¿Qué mierda acababa de pensar?!

Terminé abruptamente el beso con los labios ligeramente hinchados y húmedos con una expresión de pánico. No por él… Sino por la mala jugada que me había hecho pasar mi cabeza.

—Nada mal, baby boy, nada mal —dijo con una sonrisa que podría interpretarse como la de un cazador acorralando a su presa…

Rápidamente me separé de él y me senté sobre su colchón estirando mi muñeca esposada para que la viera en primer plano.

—Listo… Ahora cumple tu parte… —dije con la cara roja.

—Wow Pet, veo que es muy urgente eso de podar el césped.

—Ni te imaginas, ese césped no se podará solo…

Wade soltó una carcajada ante mi pésimo chiste, aunque podría jurar que se reía de mi rostro _virginal_ asustado por todo lo que había sucedido. Acto seguido se irguió y me apartó. Con su mano libre desenvainó una de sus katanas y yo entré en crisis.

¿Era en serio?...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, con fuerza y agilidad partió las esposas, quebrando la parte delgada que rodeaba mi muñeca dejándome libre de todo metal. Él se había quedado con el resto colgando aún de la suya.

Por un momento pensé que iba a cortarse la muñeca… Pero no, de hecho me alegró que no lo hiciera y que más bien el objetivo fueran estas esposas, pero…

— ¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio, eres libre baby boy.

— ¡No, no, no! Pudiste haber hecho esto hace mucho rato… ¡En el callejón!

—Afirmativo.

Me quedé en silencio.

—Vamos chico bonito ¿No te gustó venir? Yo creo que sí—sonrió mostrándome los dientes de manera totalmente victoriosa.

No dije nada nuevamente y de inmediato me puse mi máscara. Acto seguido, me acerqué a su ventana y la abrí con claras intenciones de salir por ahí haciendo uso de mi telaraña.

—Hey Pet —llamó—. Si quieres más clases, puedo enseñarte gratis.

Me sonrojé a tope y sin decir algo más, como si esas palabras me hubieran ahuyentado, salí lo más rápido que mi cuerpo cansado me lo hubo permitido.

¿Increíble verdad? Todo este día había sido una catástrofe para mí… Y este desenlace no sabía cómo catalogarlo… No sabía si era mala suerte o qué, ya que me sentía curiosamente extraño pero pese a estar agotado, con adrenalina. No adrenalina para ir a luchar contra el mal, sino una totalmente diferente. Una que me daba una sensación totalmente distinta en el estómago…

Esa noche definitivamente me costó conciliar el sueño. Sacar a cierto mercenario de mis pensamientos había sido una labor prácticamente imposible. Me sentía otra vez en mi punto de inicio… El punto en el cual había decidido fomentarme a mí mismo el gusto por Mary Jane… Mierda… Aún así en esta oportunidad había sido diferente… Pues al menos tenía bien presente que Wade tenía una debilidad por mí… ¡Me lo había dicho! Y no solo eso… ¡Nos habíamos besado! No obstante, lo otro que tampoco me dejó dormir del todo, fue el hecho de que cierto chico rico apareciera fugazmente en mi cabeza… La imagen del beso en el coliseo me estaba matando… ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera? Era un misterio… Me sentía un poco inquieto por ser literalmente inexperto en este campo y en tan solo un día haberme besado con dos chicos. Sí, dos hombres… Ni siquiera mujeres. Y no exactamente cualquier persona… Uno era el heredero de la fortuna Osborn y mi mejor amigo a la vez, mientras que el otro… Mi prácticamente compañero de noche de acción, en el mejor de los términos, y a la vez un mercenario.

Si se preguntaban si es que había logrado dormir aunque sea un par de horas, la respuesta era correcta. Llegué a conciliar el sueño por dos horas… Por lo que ese día en la preparatoria terminé pasándola no tan bien… Bueno, nunca la pasaba bien, pero este día en especial… Podría tranquilamente arrasar con todos los momentos humillantes que me había tocado vivir en un centro de estudios hasta ese día…

— ¿Se lo vas a decir? ¿Estás seguro? No te ves tan bien —comentó Harry casi en un susurro para que el profesor no lo oyera.

Ambos estábamos sentados en la parte trasera del salón durante la clase de álgebra. No faltaba mucho para que sonara el timbre que indicaba el fin del horario académico… Y pues, yo estaba peor que cansado con unas ojeras ligeramente visibles y pues… Posiblemente con el cerebro hecho mierda…

El no haber podido dormir en conjunto con todo lo que había vivido en menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba causando estragos en mi cabeza.

— ¿La besarás como yo lo hice contigo? —preguntó. Me sonrojé un poco ante su comentario pero negué lo más rápido que pude.

—Solo le pediré para salir… No creo que quiera que la bese… Ya te lo dije antes…

—Pet, es Mary Jane… —enarcó una ceja.

Ladeé un poco mi rostro sin entender del todo.

— ¿En serio crees que no va a querer que la beses? —preguntó como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Olvídalo… —suspiró resignado

Me hinqué de hombros e hice como si prestara atención, pues el profesor nos había estado observando de a ratos. Aparentemente se había dado cuenta de que no habíamos estado prestando atención en lo absoluto. Lo que menos quería ahora era pasar más vergüenza… Mientras menos vieran hoy, mejor…

El resto de la clase la pasamos en silencio, hasta que sonó el timbre.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, pero había llegado a esa conclusión. En medio de esas horas en las que di vueltas en la cama había, terminé por convencerme que la mejor opción para salir de este lío era invitando a la pelirroja a salir. Tal vez, lo que me hacía falta era un poco de contacto femenino… Tal vez estar con Wade tanto tiempo había hecho que yo alucinara cosas y que lo que había pasado ayer… ¿Pudo haber sido una confusión? Llegué a la conclusión de que el día de ayer había estado más que confundido por lo que había hecho con Harry y que Wade solo había querido besarme por curiosidad o porque simplemente estaba mal de la cabeza. ¡Vamos! ¡Wade era un acosador _legendario_! ¡No había forma de que estuviera yendo en serio!

Sí. Esa había sido mi conclusión de la noche y el fruto de mis ojeras.

Pero como ya muchos saben… Todo me salía mal y simplemente había nacido bajo la estrella de la mala suerte. Habiendo tantas… ¡Tantas! ¡Tuve la desdicha de haber nacido bajo la que le faltaba un ángulo! No tenía otra explicación. Ni la ciencia podría darme la respuesta a tanta desgracia… Es que simple y llanamente, era imposible…

— ¡Hey Mary Jane! —le llamé mientras me abría camino entre los demás estudiantes que salían presurosos del salón. Llevaba mi mochila puesta y Harry iba atrás mío. Sin embargo, tenía que ser sincero en esto… Pese a que el heredero de la fortuna Osborn me había enseñado a besar para este momento, no parecía alegrarle del todo. Definitivamente no le agradaba el que estuviera delante de él buscando a la pelirroja… Traté de no inquietarme por ello… Tenía que ser mi imaginación por no haber dormido lo adecuado.

— ¡Peter! —exclamó con una sonrisa tierna—. ¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Está todo bien? Ya no te seguí porque parecía urgente lo que tenías que hacer.

Me reí nervioso. Nos hicimos a un lado para que los demás pudieran salir y no estorbar en la puerta. Lo único que me incomodó fue que atrás de ella la esperaban cuatro amigas más… ¿No podían irse como el resto? Solo me ponían las cosas más difíciles, de hecho me ponían nervioso…

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso… Fueron solo cosas… Cosas de chicos… —me reí.

— ¿Cosas de chicos? —enarcó una ceja.

Me puse rojo como un tomate pero de inmediato me centré en el tema. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

—Si bueno, lo que te quería decir era que… Pues, no lo sé… Si tú quisieras, ya sabes —iba diciendo patéticamente. Dios, la iba a cagar si no me enderezaba. Tomé aire con fuerza y me armé de valor para no sonar como un perdedor ignorando por completo las miradas inquisitorias de sus amigas—. Quería saber si hoy estarías libre por la noche… —dije finalmente. No obstante, ver el rostro de sus amigas como si hubiera dicho un maleficio, me hizo entrar en pánico. Luego, el que comenzaran a reírse tratando de ocultarse entre sus brazos hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar ante el estrés de estar ahí parado tratando de no verme como un idiota.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Dios… No sabía si lo había gritado o si yo ya estaba con mi sentido arácnido atrofiado creyendo que sí lo había hecho.

—Ah, pues… ¡Sí! ¡Podría pasar por ti tipo a las siete e ir a donde tú gustes! —no podía ser más patético…

Harry por otro lado estaba a distancia prudente esperándome. Agradecía que no estuviera aquí escuchando de primer plano, o por lo menos que no interfiriera si es que había llegado a enterarse de algo.

—Bueno, Peter… Verás…

—Mary Jane, ahí viene Flash… —dijo una de las chicas mientras tomaba sus cosas.

No supe que decir. De hecho pude escuchar la voz de varios chicos en el pasillo, a unos metros de la puerta. La voz principal, la cual era peor que escandalosa provenía del egocéntrico Flash Thompson… El resto definitivamente eran de sus amigos, miembros de su equipo.

Mierda…

—Hola Cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el rubio mientras la rodeaba por la espalda con uno de sus enormes brazos. Entre en estado de shock total… Esto no podía ser cierto—. ¡Oye perdedor! ¡¿Estás molestando a mi chica?!

— ¡Flash! ¡No le digas así! —alzó la voz la pelirroja—. Pues Peter, no creo que sea momento de hablar de eso…

— ¿Qué te estaba diciendo, cariño? —el rubio me fulminó con la mirada casi apartándola luego de decir eso mientras que tenía las claras intenciones de acercarse a mí. Retrocedí instintivamente tratando de evitar alguna pelea o hacer el ridículo.

—La invitó a salir —acusó una de las chicas riéndose como si fuera realmente un buen chiste. Acto seguido, los amigos de Thompson comenzaron a reírse y a hacer escándalo. En ese instante pude ver el claro cambio de color en su rostro a un rojo total. No de vergüenza, sino de ira…

—Peter perdedor Parker te la quiere quitar, Flash— dijo uno de los muchachos a lo que yo ya no sabía qué cara poner. No tenía la menor idea de que Mary Jane ya estuviera saliendo con alguien, y que ese alguien fuera Flash… Hoy no era mi día.

—Te voy a patear el trasero, Parker—

Definitivamente no era mi día.

—Flash, espera… De verdad, no sabía que tú y ella estuvieran saliendo… De verdad…—traté de no tartamudear.

De un momento a otro él se vino con total fuerza hacia mí. Podría jurar que quería embestirme como si fuera un toro, pero fue como acto reflejo que lo esquivé con una agilidad que nunca había demostrado tener. No había sido intencional, de hecho mi sentido arácnido se había activado haciéndome reaccionar como si fuera Spiderman en estos momentos. Thompson tropezó con su propio pie al no tener a quien golpear como toro enfurecido y lustró parte del suelo por el impulso. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, para luego comenzar las carcajadas y las burlas hacia el mismo rubio.

Aún así, algunos todavía no salían de su desconcierto. Primero porque Flash había besado el pavimento y segundo, porque Peter perdedor Parker había esquivado su cornada…

Bien, estaba oficialmente jodido en la preparatoria.

—Bien, ya fue suficiente —la voz de Harry se hizo escuchar por primera vez habiendo visto lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba aguantándose la risa, pero había optado por no embravecerlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Mary Jane corrió hasta Flash y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. De paso, para evitar que quisiera darme una segunda embestida.

— ¡Vas a cagar Parker! —gritó el rubio siendo auxiliado por la pelirroja quien en todo momento mantuvo una expresión de preocupación a diferencia del resto.

No dije más y salí lo más rápido que pude del salón dejando a los miembros del equipo y a las amigas de Mary Jane. No quería pensar en lo que iba a tener que vivir el día de mañana en clase… Estaba considerando en fingir alguna enfermedad terminal con tal de no venir…

Definitivamente no había sido mi día… No era mi semana, no era mi mes…

Salí corriendo con Harry a lado, quien no podía dejar de reírse. Fuimos a toda velocidad hasta el patio de deportes, hacia una zona apartada. Flash había salido de entrenamiento, lo deducía por su fuerte olor a sudor y las manchas del mismo en su ropa, así que estaba seguro que no lo veríamos por aquí.

— ¡Mierda, Pet! ¡Eso fue increíble! —dijo entre risas mientras se abrazaba el abdomen, sentándose en uno de los escalones a los que habíamos ido a parar.

—No… No lo fue… Estoy jodido…

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Tuviste que ver su cara! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Puso la misma cara que cuando recibió sus notas en química! —dijo entre risas al recordar aquella vez en la que todas las calificaciones de Flash habían resultado peor que pésimas y ni él mismo se lo podía creer. Nunca podía ser tan malo…

No obstante, ante ese recuerdo no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Porque sí, no me gustaba burlarme de los demás, pero ese día sí que había sido épico.

Así la pasamos por un rato hasta que de verdad ya nos había comenzado a doler el vientre ante tanto chiste.

—Tus clases de defensa personal, sí que están dando resultado ¿Eh?

Me quedé perplejo. ¿Clases de defensa personal? ¿De qué hablaba? Rápidamente antes de joderla, lo recordé. Le había dicho eso hace cierto tiempo para que no indagara en lo que hacía por la noche y porqué a veces terminaba en pésimo estado.

—Sí, sí… Así parece… —suspiré. No me gustaba mentir… Pero era por el bien de ambos.

Volví a suspirar y me recosté boca arriba en los escalones del patio. Cerrando los ojos y dejando mi cabeza apoyada contra el cemento.

Lamenté haber hecho eso…

Sentí una sombra repentina, como si una enorme nube oscura hubiera tapado el día por completo y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos para que ver que sucedía, ya tenía sus labios contra los míos. Me sobresalté y de inmediato me quise hacer a un lado, pero no dudó en tomarme por el rostro para intensificar el beso.

No supe que hacer… Harry me estaba besando sin explicación alguna… Mi cara se había pintado de rojo por la vergüenza y mi corazón acelerado por la impresión… No sabía quehacer… Sentí como se abría paso en mi boca, y como yo no hacía nada al respecto… De hecho estaba dejando que volviera besarme y a tratar atrapar mi lengua, aunque la mía estuviera parcialmente inmóvil ante el estado de _shock_ …

Harry se separó después de unos segundos con una sonrisa triunfante. Sus ojos azulados estaban más brillantes que nunca… Era como si hubiera conseguido lo que quería… Yo estaba muerto en el color rojizo de mi cara.

—Pet, no voy a dejar que Flash quiera pegarte por Mary Jane —dijo de un momento a otro mientras se ponía de pie y me dejaba algo estúpido aún en los escalones—. Puedo decirle a mi padre ceda guardaespaldas si lo crees necesario.

Me quedé aún más estúpido de lo que ya estaba. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza poniéndome de pie y cogiendo mi mochila.

—Harry, no… No te preocupes, estoy bien… Puedo defenderme solo, no es necesario eso de los guardaespaldas… —me reí nervioso. Si aceptaba esa oferta, lo cual no lo iba a hacer nunca, podría estar seguro de estar firmando mi sentencia de muerte en la preparatoria debido a todo el bullying que recibiría. En sí, el bullying que me esperaba para el día de mañana, no iba a tener nombre… Pero si al menos podía disminuirlo, lo iba a hacer.

No obstante aún no sabía qué hacer o decir ante el repentino beso.

—Pet ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Quisiera mostrarte algo… Seguramente te animará…

¿Ir a su casa? ¿Mostrarme algo? ¿Animarme? Bien, por partes. Primero, definitivamente no quería ir a su casa después de ese beso… ¡Había invadido mi espacio personal sin mi consentimiento! Segundo, ¿Mostrarte algo? Tenía que estar jodiéndome… No iba a caer en esa trampa tan clásica. Tercero… ¿Animarme? ¿De qué?

Rápidamente analicé la situación y me di cuenta de ese detalle. Supuestamente Mary Jane me gustaba y acababa de recibir un rechazo indirecto en conjunto con bullying de sus amigos… ¡Tenía que estar triste! Aún así, con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Wade… Lo que menos sentía era tristeza, de hecho me sentía incómodo por la situación, pero… Por más feo que sonara estaba tratando de usar a la pelirroja para cambiar esa sensación de que me gustaba el mercenario… Estaba metido en un lío.

Genial…

Ahora me sentía mal por pensar mal de Harry… Bien, lo del beso aún no lo entendía… Pero lo de su casa… Seguramente lo estaba haciendo para que no estuviera mal por haber sido rechazado por la chica que tanto le había estado hablando por este tiempo…

Suspiré.

Al menos agradecí el no haberme anticipado.

—Antes de aceptar tu propuesta —comencé diciendo parándome a su costado, sin mirarle directamente. En efecto, los ojos azules de Harry me intimidaban un poco… No sabía si ya lo había dicho antes, pero podrían ser bonitos y todo… Pero, cada vez que me miraba, sentía como si quisiera que le perteneciera… Seguramente ya estaba hablando tonterías… Producto del sueño—. ¿Era necesario que hicieras eso?

— ¿Besarte?

—Así es.

—Pues eres lindo —dijo como si la respuesta hubiera sido más que obvia seguido de una sonrisa victoriosa. Me sonrojé una vez más y aparté mi mirada para enseguida comenzar a caminar. Harry me siguió hasta colocarse a mi lado—. ¿Te incomodó?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Pues… Olvídalo… —suspiré—. Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió ¿Sí?

Harry se rio un poco ante mi comentario.

—Conque no te gusta que te tomen desprevenido —dijo a modo de broma—. Bien Peter, a la próxima avisaré.

Había estado a punto de refutar ante su descaro, pero ya mi vergüenza me impidió articular alguna palabra. Además de que ya nos estábamos acercando a la parte donde había alumnos.

Suspiré tratando de centrar mis pensamientos. Tenía que olvidar lo que había hecho el día de ayer con Wade, de todas formas él había prometido no decir nada al respecto… Y bueno, ahora a dejar de lado todo este tema… Incluyendo el reciente beso…

— ¿Conseguiste algún videojuego? ¿Overwatch tal vez? —pregunté cambiando de tema drásticamente.

Harry se rio una vez más y me abrazó por el cuello mientras que nos dirigíamos hacia su carro donde su chofer nos esperaba abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo.

— ¡Claro que sí Pet! ¡Y una algo más!

Me quedé un tanto perplejo pero lo dejé pasar. No podía ser tan malo ¿O sí? De menos acababa de confirmarme que tenía Overwatch y lo que menos quería hacer en este día, era estudiar…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Dato: ¡Overwatch es un juego online de modalidad shooter que acaba de ponerse de moda y lo mencionan en el cómic!**

 **Ahora sí ¡Hola a todos!**

 **Cumpliendo mi palabra de actualizar más rápido (lo más rápido que mi cerebro y manitas me lo permiten). Esta vez opté por incluir tres hechos importantes para el fic y por eso quedó un poco más largo de lo normal :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con la mala suerte Pet (Siendo sincera ya hasta me duele un poco que todo le salga mal) y nada ¡mil gracias por leer!**

 **Gracias y muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y me añaden a favoritos y actualmente a todos los que también me responden por PM. Los aprecio por tomarse el tiempo de animarme :)**

 **¡Todos son geniales!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Título:_** _Simplemente Mala Suerte_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Peter Parker es poseedor de la mala suerte por excelencia. No solo pertenece al grupo de los rechazados, sino que también es acosado por su mejor amigo en turno de mañana y tarde. Por la noche, cierto mercenario se encarga de cumplir dicha labor. ¿Es posible lidiar con dos acosadores las veinticuatro horas del día?_

 ** _Ni Deadpool ni Spiderman son de mi propiedad. Escribo para pasar el rato._**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

¿Cuántas veces en un día podía llegar a pensar que era la persona con peor suerte en este planeta? Estaba seguro que exageraba, pero no podía evitarlo, así me sentía y por alguna extraña razón cada vez que trataba de anticiparme para que algo no fuera tan malo, todo terminaba inclusive peor de lo que el destino posiblemente ya hubiera establecido. No digo que mi vida antes de ser Spiderman hubiera sido la mejor del mundo, pero bueno... Desde que había comenzado con este tema, simple y llanamente todo se había complicado. Todo en mi cabeza... Creo que esto era lo más cercano al estrés. Estaba cien por ciento consciente que tendía a hacerme muchos líos, hasta por las cosas más simples, pero estaba claramente seguro que todo lo que me había estado sucediendo en los últimos días, tenía que ser una pésima broma del destino.

En fin... El camino hacia el departamento de Harry estuvo entretenido. Nada de besos, nada de abrazos en doble sentido, nada que me hiciera malinterpretar alguna buena intención y sobre todo, nada que tuviera que ver con Mary Jane o me hiciera recordarla. No sé si Harry lo hacía para que estuviera tranquilo después de haber sido rechazado y humillado delante del grupo popular de la preparatoria, o si simplemente no le interesaba en lo mínimo y solo quisiera que toda mi atención se centrara en él. De todas formas, hablar sobre los videojuegos que había conseguido me daba cierta paz, de hecho era prácticamente la primera conversación _normal_ que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, la se parece un poco a Mary Jane —dijo Harry de un momento a otro, refiriéndose a uno de los personajes de Overwatch, el videojuego por el que prácticamente estaba acudiendo a su departamento. No obstante, no tardó en enmudecer —. Lo siento, Pet.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza y rápidamente entendí a que se refería... Supuestamente había mencionado un tema que no debía tocar. Bueno, no era que yo se lo hubiera prohibido, pero supongo que trataba de respetar algún código de amigos o algo así.

—No te preocupes, no me afecta —dije. Creo que era la primera vez en el día que no le mentía—. Pero no lo creo... La tiene cabello castaño y su cara es no lo sé ¿Más inocente? A lo mucho que podrían tener en común sería en flequillo —me hinqué de hombros totalmente despreocupado.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante mi comentario.

—Y Mary Jane ¿Cara de qué tiene?

—No lo sé Harry, es diferente, nada más.

—Si dices que la tiene cara de inocente, me gustaría cómo la ves a ella —dijo acomodándose en su asiento todo lo que su cinturón de seguridad le permitía, como si colocara toda a su atención en mis próximas palabras.

Me quedé con la boca ligeramente abierta. No sabía que decir, de hecho me había agarrado en frío. No solía fijarme tanto en la cara de alguien y menos a juzgarlo. No obstante, con el rostro de la que de por sí era un personaje ficticio, era totalmente diferente...

Ahora que me ponía a pensar con mayor claridad, nunca me había puesto a imaginar ese tipo de cosas con alusión a la pelirroja, y si ahondaba un poco más en mi cabeza, llegaba al punto de cómo es que había terminado aquí sentado con Harry... ¡Era obvio! Mary Jane no me gustaba... Había hecho de todo para que llamara mi atención y así poder estabilizar mi orientación sexual... Con ello en un momento de colapso mental la había terminado invitando a salir... ¡Exacto! La había invitado a salir para olvidarme de cualquier pensamiento _homosexual_... Eso definitivamente lo había hecho no tan consciente del todo... Luego había sido rechazado públicamente de una manera indirecta, para después haber tenido que salir corriendo y evitar cualquier tipo de pelea con Flash... Y finalmente Harry había optado por traerme a su departamento para jugar videojuegos un rato con la intención de animarme... Exacto, y según este pequeño resumen de cómo iba este día, aquí entraría la parte donde Harry me pregunta algo así, como qué cara le veía a Mary Jane. Esto era estúpido, sin querer había formado una especie de círculo vicioso en mi cabeza, algo como un _loop_.

Bien, bien... Necesitaba dormir y tratar de no partir en mil piezas una simple pregunta...

— ¿Pet? —me di cuenta que me había estado observando todo este rato—. ¿Todo bien?

Sacudí la cabeza internamente, ya estábamos por llegar a su departamento.

—Sí, todo bien... Y Mary Jane tiene un rostro más... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Como el de una chica astuta, no se la ve tan inocente... —dije un poco confundido, no entendía por qué Harry me preguntaba algo así.

—Dilo por lo que es, Pet —dijo con una media sonrisa confiada—. ¿Sabes que ella es una chica pedida entre los chicos, verdad?

Enarqué una ceja comprendiendo cada vez menos.

—Bueno, supongo que sí, debe ser porque es bonita.

—Bonita y fácil.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—A lo que voy, Pet —dijo aún sonriente—. Es que como tu amigo, tengo que decirte que me alegra que no salieras con ella —suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te veía con alguna chica? Bueno, Mary Jane definitivamente no iba a ser la excepción... —comentó mientras se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodaba a mi lado—. Digamos que eres demasiado tierno e inocente para ella... Y para todas en general... —dicho aquello pasó rápidamente uno de sus brazos por mi cuello y me tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice de su mano libre.

Me sonrojé y rápidamente traté de hacerlo a un lado, pero no se dejó. Esto de haber estado tranquilos hasta hacía un momento no iba a ser eterno...

— ¡Harry! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios?... —suspiré. Al instante el vehículo se detuvo y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Antes de que pudiera quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y evadir a Harry para evitar alguna escena bochornosa, el chofer de la familia Osborn ya se encontraba afuera con la puerta abierta con un gesto inexpresivo. Aparentemente tenía claras órdenes de ignorar los temas de conversación que Harry pudiera tener o cualquier acto que realizara en su presencia. Aún así salí casi de un salto cogiendo mi mochila y aún descaradamente rojo.

Harry se rio como si nada y volvió a pasar su brazo izquierdo por mi cuello una vez afuera mientras que sostenía sus cosas con la mano libre, haciendo caso omiso a mis réplicas corporales. Esto no podía ser peor... Definitivamente a él no le importaba lo que su chofer pudiera llegar a pensar respecto a lo que me decía o hacía...

— ¿Por qué, Pet? ¿No opinas lo mismo que yo? —dijo entre risas mientras íbamos camino al ascensor de su departamento extra lujoso.

—Por supuesto que no...

¿Es que no era muy obvio?

—Esa respuesta te hace tierno, por ejemplo.

Quería morir...

Había comenzado a pensar que de verdad esta podría convertirse en una de las peores decisiones de mi vida, bueno una más del montón...

Suspiré. Mi vida definitivamente no tenía arreglo, estaba destinado a caminar por el sendero de la mala suerte...

Cuando entramos a su departamento, todo seguía igual que la última vez que había venido. Todo pulcro e inmaculado, perfectamente ordenado y como si cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí fuera recientemente adquirido. Evidentemente todo este perfecto estado no se debía a Harry, era gracias a la servidumbre que tenía contratada exclusivamente para él. Estaba más que seguro, que si por él fuera, todo este palacio, literal, se encontraría en decadencia.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó de un momento a otro.

—No, gracias.

Harry se hincó de hombros y antes de subir las escaleras que daban a su cuarto, dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los muebles y se dirigió hacia su bar personal. Me quedé perplejo al verlo... La última vez que había venido a visitarlo no tenía tantas botellas de alcohol o vinos. Si esa era la sorpresa que me había mencionado, lamentablemente iba a tener que rechazarla... No bebía. De hecho aún teníamos dieciséis años... No cumplíamos ni la mayoría de edad, pero claro, a Harry esas cosas no le impedían conseguir lo que quería... Más bien, estaba sorprendido de que su padre llegara a ser tan permisivo con él. En definitiva era una realidad totalmente diferente a la mía... En todo aspecto prácticamente.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó mientras que preparaba algo con evidente alcohol, que no sabría mencionar. Era ajeno a ese mundo... Hasta llegué a sentirme intimidado de no saber que podría estar mezclando—. Igual, por si acaso te preparé mi especialidad... Nadie puede resistirse—

— ¿Tu especialidad? —enarqué una ceja incrédulo. ¿Ahora Harry era un experto en tragos? ¿De qué más me había perdido por estar trepando edificios todas las noches? —. Por cierto, ¿Estamos solos? —pregunté mientras que revisaba todo el perímetro. Me sorprendía que no hubiera aunque sea un mayordomo en alguna esquina esperando cualquier tipo de petición por parte de Harry, aparentemente eso también había cambiado...

—Totalmente solos —dijo mientras me sonreía con picardía, acto seguido explotó en risas—. ¿No pensarás que sigo rodeado de adultos las veinticuatro horas del día, verdad? De hecho mis empleados tienen horarios para ejercer sus labores —comentó mientras volvía a clavar su mirada azulada en las mezclas que realizaba—. Aún así, la seguridad funciona siempre, políticas de mi padre... Por lo que no debes de temer, afuera siempre estarán los guardaespaldas.

Bien... ¿Era momento de entrar en pánico? ¿Momento de inventar cualquier excusa para salir de aquí? La última vez que había venido, lo cual no había sido hace mucho... ¡Literalmente siempre se encontraba con alguien! Alguna chica de limpieza... ¡Alguien! Esto de estar solos, por más que no quisiera pensar en ello, me incomodaba... Sobre todo después del beso del coliseo y el que había ocurrido antes de venir... Me pregunto ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza para haber aceptado?

—Listo, subamos —dijo con dos vasos repletos de su _especialidad_. No se veía tan mal, tenía colores llamativos entre verdosos y azules, aún así dudaba probar aquello. Por educación sostuve el vaso, sin soltar mi mochila con la otra mano y subí atrás de él... No sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, pero si me preguntaban algo sobre mis nervios, podría responder que estaba luchando por no ponerme sudoroso y hacer el ridículo tartamudeando alguna que otra palabra... Tenía que despejar mi mente, tal vez solo estaba exagerando como siempre... Además, pese a que me hubiera invitado un trago... Estaba siendo amable... Tenía que calmar mi sentido arácnido y mi paranoia.

Cuando entramos a su habitación quedé con la boca abierta. Literalmente me había sorprendido. Esta parte sí que estaba remodelada... Casi todo era lunas de alta resistencia con un enorme balcón... Todo perfectamente alfombrado y una enorme sala dedicada a los videojuegos... ¿Por qué no me había dicho esto antes? Hasta hubiera aceptado quedarme a dormir uno que otro día de saber que había construido todo un espacio para jugar... Dejé mis cosas a un lado y caminé a su lado revisando cada parte de la habitación. Para empezar, era mucho más grande que todo el primer piso de la casa de tía May... Las paredes eran íntegramente blancas con partes de mayólica negra. Su cama también era otra, esta era circular y mucho más grande. Esta vida era de ensueño total... Harry podía tener todo lo que quisiera y su departamento mil veces más grande que toda la casa de mi tía, lo corroboraba.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó mientras daba un sorbo de su trago, para enseguida colocarlo en una de las mesas de su sala principal y dejarse caer sobre el mueble más grande que daba hacia televisor de sabrá Dios cuántas pulgadas, pues simplemente era gigante y de pantalla curvea.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamé mientras dejaba mis cosas a un lado sobre la alfombra.

—Siéntete libre de acomodarte y coger lo que gustes, Pet.

Se me erizó un poco la piel ante su comentario, pero evité pensar en cualquier cosa de doble sentido.

Me animé a mí mismo y terminé sentándome a su costado. Bien, ¿Nada mal verdad? Sí que estaba había estado nervioso, pero Harry se veía más calmado... De hecho lo único que me inquietaba era estar a casi diez pisos con él y rodeado de ventanas enormes que me dejaban ver la ciudad de New York en su totalidad... Y bueno, que cualquiera que viviera cerca, con un par de binoculares, pudiera observar y darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía... ¿No habían cortinas o algo así? En fin, ya luego se lo preguntaría.

¿Increíble verdad? No sabía cómo después de todos los últimos sucesos había terminado acá jugando Overwatch con Harry... Las horas habían pasado y para ser sincero me di cuenta de ello gracias a la luz del día, pues al estar toda la habitación descubierta, había terminado presenciando como la noche caía sobre nosotros. No obstante, no presté atención a ello... Me gustaban los videojuegos y no siempre tenía la posibilidad de jugar estando tan cómodo y sobre todo... Sin _lag_ y sin _delay_. Esto era glorioso.

— ¿No vas a tomar lo que te preparé? —preguntó Harry refiriéndose a los tragos ya habiéndose terminado el suyo—. Puedo traerte más hielo para que sepa bien, no creo que te guste así... Tibio.

Dejé el mando de la consola tras haber perdido la racha de victorias y haber conseguido tres derrotas consecutivas...

—Harry pues...

— ¡Vamos, Pet!

Vi el rostro de Harry y pude jurar que se contenía las de convencerme. Suspiré y asentí... Solo por cuestiones de educación... No podía ser tan pésimo amigo de venir a su departamento, jugar con sus cosas y no aceptarle algo que él mismo me había preparado. Harry me sonrió abiertamente y salió a toda velocidad directo a su bar...

Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás... Sus muebles eran tan cómodos que estaba seguro que podría dormir en ellos y despertar como nuevo. Mi cama no se comparaba en nada a ellos... Comenzaba a darme un poco de vergüenza...

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, Harry a las justas había encendido un par de lámparas a pedido mío para no quedar completamente a oscuras o siendo alumbrados únicamente por su pantalla... Suspiré nuevamente y giré mi mirada hacia sus ventanas, sin duda alguna él tenía una vista espectacular. Las luces de los edificios durante el anochecer se veían de aquí claramente increíbles...

—Creo que comienzo a envidiarlo un poco —me dije a modo de broma mientras me estiraba esperando a que regresara, de hecho se estaba demorando bastante para haber ido por hielo. Cerré los ojos aún con la cabeza apoyada en la parte trasera del mueble y la imagen del mercenario apareció súbitamente. Era cierto... No había pensado en él en todo este día... Bueno, a decir verdad había tenido cabeza para nada... Primero el tema de no haber podido dormir bien, luego los cursos de la preparatoria... Después el rechazo público de Mary Jane y el bullying de Flash... Y finalmente los videojuegos... Recién había podido darle un espacio a Wade. Volví a abrir los ojos y continué con la mirada fija en los edificios... A esta hora estaría alistándome para salir como Spiderman y hacer mi debido patrullaje... ¡Era cierto! ¡No podía dejar de hacerlo! ¡La ciudad me necesitaba! Además... ¿Me encontraría con Wade, verdad?

Sacudí mi cabeza drásticamente. ¿En serio estaba pensando en salir a patrullar para encontrarme con él? Bien, esto iba por mal camino... Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba volviendo a sentir esa ansiedad que no sabía cómo describir, esa que se centraba en mi estómago y me llenaba de adrenalina pese a que me estaba muriendo de sueño... No energía para ejercer mi labor al cien por ciento, sino una que hasta cierto punto me daba ganas de ir al baño. Demasiada ansiedad...

Un momento... ¿Deadpool me ponía ansioso? Listo, necesitaba dormir.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar... No podía creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo con el simple hecho de imaginar que me lo podría topar más tarde. No obstante, al recordar el beso de la noche anterior mi cara terminó de colapsar en la escala del rojo. Bien, Peter... Respira, respira... Él prometió que no mencionaría nada de eso... ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasaba? O sea, quería topármelo como siempre pero... A la vez quería... ¿Esconderme? Me sentía raro, creo que me sentía intimidado por el beso... De ahí todo debería ser normal. Exacto, solo era el beso... Fin. Tenía que olvidarlo y ya... Fin del problema.

— Listo, Pet —la voz de Harry me hizo sobresaltar. Me levanté en el acto y lo vi llegar con dos vasos nuevos con su ya denominada _especialidad_ — _._ Te preparé otro, no me arriesgaré a que ese ya tenga un sabor raro por estar ahí más de dos horas —sonrió sin quitarme la vista de encima. Traté de no sentirme intimidado ahora por él y acepté el trago... Este olía a más alcohol que el anterior, pero no dije nada—. No quiero que pienses que no sé preparar mi propia _especialidad_.

Me reí un tanto nervioso. Los ojos azules de Harry se veían mucho más marcados gracias a la luz de la pantalla y por alguna extraña razón me hacían sentir como si de verdad fuera una presa y estuviera dentro de su hábitat... Dios, mi maldita paranoia otra vez... Esto de tener un sentido arácnido estaba por volverme realmente loco...

—Gracias Harry, pero... No suelo tomar alcohol... Así que no sabría diferenciar si es bueno o malo... —suspiré y me volví a sentar con él a mi costado. Acto seguido, ante su mirada penetrante, solo tragué duro y di mi primer sorbo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco, pero rápidamente la controlé para no ofenderlo. No es que supiera mal... Pero literalmente sentía como si estuviera tomando el mismo alcohol de botiquín... Lo sentía mucho, pero no veía diferencia... No acostumbraba a tomar este tipo de cosas—. Sí... ¡Sabe muy bien! —traté de sonar lo más convincente.

Harry se rio.

—Eres demasiado tierno, Peter.

Dicho aquello le dio un sorbo mucho más largo que el mío a su bebida. Al parecer él no tenía problemas con su garganta...

—Toma un poco más, Pet —dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa y bebía otro sorbo—. Literalmente solo te has remojado los labios.

Me sonrojé y le hice caso. Dios... No quería ser maleducado, pero la verdad era que no me gustaba... Me hacía arder la garganta... Terminaría su _especialidad_ y me iría. No podía pasar más rato aquí... Me estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico y la ciudad me necesitaba.

Respiré profundo y procedí. Tomé como si de un jarabe horrible se tratara, gran parte del alcohol dejando el vaso prácticamente vacío, no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerlo sonreír satisfecho.

Mierda ¿Qué clase de trago era este? ¿Cómo él podía verse tranquilo? Comenzaba a dudar si al mío le había puesto mucho más alcohol que al suyo, porque a las justas podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y eso… Y si Harry estaba así, no podía imaginar cómo podría estar mi cara en estos momentos. De por sí sentía mi rostro ligeramente caliente, producto de la maratón de Overwatch y la concentración suprema sin recesos. Ahora, con este trago encima… Podría jurar que rebalsaba en tonos rojizos y no necesariamente de vergüenza… No cabía duda que acababa de batir un récord, se me había subido todo el efecto del alcohol en casi minutos… No sabía si era porque literalmente no solía tomar este tipo cosas, o si es que tendría que ver mi condición poco humana de Spiderman… ¿O ambos? No obstante, no tendría sentido ponerme así por la segunda opción, ya que supuestamente era mucho más fuerte que cualquier mortal y con ello una mayor potencia de resistencia… ¿O no aplicaba para estos casos? ¿O tenía que entrenar en este ámbito para que no me afectara? Bueno… No sabía que pensar, solo que de verdad me sentía hirviendo y ligeramente mareado. Además, cualquiera que fuera el caso… Harry era mi mejor amigo y no sería capaz de alterar mí bebida… ¿Verdad?...

Estiré mi brazo hasta la mesa y un poco tosco dejé el vaso. No pretendía seguir tomando más de eso…

— ¿Pet? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras hacía lo mismo y se acercaba un poco más. Noté cómo su sonrisa cambiaba para darle un semblante claramente preocupado… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Traté de apartarlo con sutileza, lo que menos quería era que se animara a abrazarme o algo así… Y menos en estas condiciones…

—Harry, sí… No te preocupes, pero es tarde y debo irme… —dije mientras me ponía de pie. Bien, no me sentía tan mareado como si de verdad hubiera estado bebiendo en cantidades industriales, pero sentía cierta pesadez en mi cabeza y como si de a ratos tuviera que concentrarme para no perder el equilibrio y hacer el ridículo delante de Harry.

—Creo que cargué demasiado el tuyo —comentó con cierto resentimiento mientras se ponía de pie al igual que yo—. Puedes quedarte acá hasta que se te pase… ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Si te vas así, me sentiré fatal por esto —añadió cogiéndome por los hombros.

Tenía que ser sincero en cuanto a la situación. No me sentía decadente, sí atrofiado, pero no lo suficiente como para tener que quedarme más rato aquí.

—Harry, en serio… No te preocupes.

—Insisto.

Vi en sus ojos esa determinación que tanto lo distinguía de los demás. Esa mirada que demostraba cuán dispuesto se encontraba a tener que llamar a su seguridad si era necesario para impedirme salir hasta que realmente estuviera a mi cien por ciento…

Mierda… Harry no era una mala persona, pero me sentía en el lugar equivocado, con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado… Para variar, todo estaba jugando en mi contra… ¿Qué es lo siguiente que me iba a ocurrir en este día? ¿Caería misteriosamente un meteorito sobre mí? ¿Una llamarada solar siendo el pronóstico del día más frío del año?

—Harry… —supliqué.

—Por favor, Pet.

Suspiré y Harry sonrió entendiendo que había aceptado su propuesta. De inmediato y con cuidado me acompañó hasta su cama, donde literalmente me dejé caer cual costal de papas… Y vaya sorpresa…

— ¿Qué diablos? —traté de levantarme de inmediato pero él me lo impidió colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro—. ¿Qué es esto?

Harry se rio echándose a mi costado.

—Es… Un pequeño capricho, es todo —respondió mientras que se acomodaba a mi lado. Para esta parte de su habitación a las justas podía diferenciarle el rostro gracias a las luces de la ciudad que entraban por sus ventanas. Por otro lado, la luz que me otorgaba paz de su pantalla y lámparas se habían quedado varios metros atrás—. Una cama de agua —dijo sonriente—. Hace unos días vi unos videos sobre cómo eran, y pues me dio curiosidad —añadió mientras se colocaba boca abajo sin quitarme la mirada de encima—. Lamentablemente no logro acostumbrarme y en unos días me traerán otra más práctica acorde a lo que necesito, aún así quería que la probaras antes de deshacerme de ella.

No sabía que decir. Harry definitivamente hacía lo que quería y lograba obtener cualquier capricho… Él mismo estaba consciente de ello, así que… Podría decirse que estaba progresando en ello.

Suspiré y traté de no pensar más a allá de las intenciones del único hijo Osborn. De todas maneras… No se sentía mal, de hecho era muy cómodo y relajante. Me acomodé mejor mirando el techo de su habitación ignorando como me observaba.

Nunca antes había estado en una cama de agua, era una sensación nueva y bastante agradable. Más bien, creía que en otra oportunidad hubiera podido disfrutarla mejor, ya que los pequeños mareos producto del alcohol no parecían querer esfumarse con el leve movimiento del agua bajo sus sábanas. Aún así, eso no quitaba relajación que le otorgaba a mi cuerpo…

—Pues a mí me parece bastante relajante —comenté con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el movimiento abajo mío cada vez que Harry se acomodaba—. ¿De verdad no logras acostumbrarte? —definitivamente yo podría hacerlo, en realidad cualquier colchón que Harry adquiriera, así fuera de plástico, sería mejor que el que yo tenía en casa.

Harry se rio.

—Los primeros días son increíbles, el resto ya no tanto.

— ¿Esta era tu segunda sorpresa? —pregunté sin mirarle recordando que me había dicho que tenía una más aparte de los juegos.

—Así es.

Reí ligeramente. Los caprichos de Harry en algunas oportunidades le daban al blanco conmigo, y en esta oportunidad de verdad me estaba enamorando de su cama nueva así estuviera por destruirla… No sabía si esto se debía a la pesadez dentro de mi cabeza gracias a su _especialidad_ , o si se debía al hecho de haber dormido poco y que ahora de verdad sintiera como si pudiera caer como una piedra hasta el día siguiente si no me levantaba de ahí.

— ¿Te sientes cómodo? —preguntó casi en un susurro haciendo que el pequeño oleaje se incrementara al acercarse aún más a mí—. Si gustas, podrías quedarte a dormir, mi chofer nos llevaría temprano mañana a la preparatoria.

Había estado por asentir a su pregunta y a negar su propuesta, pero no pude. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, como si la cama se hubiera reventando y toda esa agua fría hubiera caído sobre mi ante la sorpresa. Harry lo había vuelto a hacer… Estaba inclinado sobre mí con una mano sosteniéndome por el mentón con los labios puestos sobre los míos. Esta vez no dudé en apartarme casi como acto reflejo quedando con una expresión de asombro. Sabía que era una mala idea seguir aquí estando un tanto mareado, sobre su cama y a oscuras.

—Harry… Creo que el alcohol no nos está haciendo bien —dije un poco nervioso al notar su rostro sorprendido por mi reacción—. Será mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí… —suspiré mientras me ponía de pie.

— ¿Lo dices por el beso? —preguntó mientras me jalaba por la muñeca y me hacía sentar al borde de su cama. Me sonrojé como nunca, pero por primera agradecí en toda la noche estar con las luces apagadas—. Ya te he besado sin alcohol de por medio.

Bien. Ahora sí no sabía que decir… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento todo había terminado así? ¡Hacía unos momentos estábamos de lo más normal jugando y ahora en este bochornoso encuentro! Esto era increíble… De verdad todo parecía confabular contra mí.

—Me gusta besarte, Pet.

¿Las cosas no iban a mejorar verdad? Quería morir… ¿Desde cuándo los mejores amigos se decían este tipo de cosas? ¡Mierda! ¡Todo estaba mal! ¡Muy mal!

—Harry mira… —comencé. Diablos, no sabía que decir—. Yo creo que el alcohol te está haciendo decir cosas… Cosas que no necesariamente quieras mencionar… Jamás debimos tomar eso y… ¿Te parece si hacemos de cuenta que esto jamás pasó?

El de ojos azules enarcó una ceja y sonrió como si esto se tratara de un reto.

— ¿En serio piensas que el alcohol tiene la culpa de que quiera besarte?

Tal vez no, pero definitivamente quería pensar eso.

Harry volvió a jalarme del brazo, ahora empujándome hacia la cama con su otra mano. No pude hacer nada al respecto gracias a la sacudida en mi cabeza… Maldita sea, odiaba estar mareado y con cansancio por no haber dormido la noche anterior… Todo parecía estar en mi contra… Como siempre.

— ¿Me dejarías demostrarte lo contrario? —preguntó con su mirada clavada en la mía mientras que se colocaba encima. Dios… ¡¿En qué momento Harry se había puesto encima de mí en esta maldita cama de agua?! Ya no me gustaba, quería irme.

Antes de poder empujarlo o hacerlo a un lado, él ya se había vuelto a inclinar sobre mi rostro con claras y evidentes intenciones de volver a besarme. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto… De hecho me sorprendía cuanta determinación podía tener para lograr sus objetivos, ya que no podía distinguir si sus mejillas demostraban siquiera un mínimo de vergüenza, pero parecía que no. Yo, por mi parte, estaba más rojo y acalorado que nunca. Esta era una escena que no se veía todos los días… Es más, estaba más que seguro que los mejores amigos no se obligaban a besar o pasar este tipo de momentos… Mierda, tenía que tratarse de un pésimo sueño… Quería creer que por no haber descansado la noche anterior gracias a mi estrés, me había terminado quedando dormido en el mueble y que pronto despertaría con Harry comiendo _pop corn_ como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentir como volvía a besarme con delicadeza pese al haber intentado forcejear hacía unos segundos. Él estaba encima de mí, impidiéndome mover por debajo y sosteniéndome por los hombros… Debía admitir que era fuerte, no tanto como yo… Pero por alguna extraña razón, tampoco quería empujarlo… No porque me gustara lo que estuviera haciendo… Era complicado… Simplemente no quería lastimarlo… Al menos no después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Harry se abrió camino en mi boca al sentir que por fin me había relajado, o por lo menos llegado a lo más parecido a ello, pues mi ritmo cardíaco estaba más que acelerado, mi respiración estaba en un punto incontrolable y mi cara ardiendo como si le pagaran por ello… Estaba peor que jodido…

—Pet, relájate ¿Sí? —me dijo de un momento a otro para enseguida lamer mis labios y comenzar a succionarlos… ¿Estaba tratando de excitarme? Bien… no sabía de besos, pero este estaba siendo muy diferente al resto de los que me había dado—. No voy a morderte ¿Bien? —susurró mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cuello. Abrí los ojos, y noté esa expresión triunfante en su rostro… Él de verdad quería esto, y no había mejor sensación que haberlo conseguido… De verdad se moría por besarme a su antojo.

— ¿Por qué te gusta hacer esto? —lamenté haber preguntando eso, al menos el tono de voz que salió de mi garganta. Mierda ¿De verdad había tenido que salir esa pronunciación tan suplicante? Si antes estaba rojo por la vergüenza de todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora lo estaba por lo patético que había sonado. No obstante, a Harry pareció gustarle o algo parecido, pues se irguió un poco sin alejarse mucho de mí y me sonrió.

—Es simple Pet, me atrae tu inocencia…—susurró mientras volvía a besarme jalando suavemente de mi mentón para que abriera la boca y dejara que introdujera su lengua como él quisiera. Harry sabía besar, eso no lo iba a refutar… Yo simplemente dejaba que lo hiciera…

Bien, no quería que nada de esto pasara, menos con mi mejor amigo… Pero no podía mentir en que se sentía parcialmente bien. No estaba dentro de mis planes estar echado con Harry encima en una cama de agua a oscuras, pero no sabía si era algún efecto del alcohol o si era el simple hecho de no haber dormido el que me produjera una sensación bastante placentera. No obstante, el beso que había tenido con Wade, por más que quisiera esconderlo en mis pensamientos, me había parecido mil veces mejor que este con Harry… Tal vez porque en el fondo, así quisiera engañarme a mí mismo, sí lo quería… Este, por otro lado, por más placentero que se estuviera volviendo, se estaba llevando a cabo sin mi consentimiento… No quería estropear la amistad que tenía con Harry…

Definitivamente no quería perder su amistad como para que dejara que me besara así simplemente estuviera confundido… Lo cual realmente anhelaba.

— ¿Sabes? Besarte con sabor a alcohol es tan raro… —dijo mientras juntaba la punta de su nariz a la mía—. ¿Estás cómodo?

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza ignorando la sensación de mareo y el movimiento de la misma cama ante mi impulso.

Acto seguido, Harry volvió a inclinarse pero en esta oportunidad posó sus labios sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí en el acto. Había estado a punto de apartarlo ante ese gesto, pero me tomó rápidamente por una de mis muñecas colocándola por encima de mi cabeza… Tenía que ser sincero. Nunca en mi vida había llegado pensar que en alguna oportunidad me vería así con él… No con Harry.

—Si no te gusta, me dices ¿Está bien, Pet? Aunque lo dudo —finalizó con una sonrisa. Sin más volvió a besarme el cuello esta vez con más fuerza. Mierda… Cerré los ojos y el sonido de molestia que salió de mi garganta lo hizo parar—. Lo siento, no te dejaré marcas, lo prometo.

Respiré hondo y asentí con la cabeza una vez más olvidándome del efecto del alcohol. A este paso iba a terminar vomitando patéticamente con tan solo un vaso de trago…

Harry me lamió el cuello casi como si pidiera disculpas por su rudeza para enseguida bajar la mano que tenía libre hasta mi vientre. De inmediato traté de levantarme, las cosas estaban por salirse de control… Mi sentido arácnido se había activado casi como una alarma, pero Harry me detuvo haciendo que me recostara una vez más.

—Tranquilo Pet ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —pregunté tratando de no tartamudear ante la impresión.

—Solo confía en mí ¿De acuerdo? Si no te gusta, avísame.

—No me gusta —dije patéticamente tratando de volver a erguirme con la cara roja y claramente preocupado por la situación, pero él se limitó a empujarme suavemente para que quedara echado por milésima vez en la noche… No sabía qué hacer, pero salir corriendo como la persona patética que era, se estaba volviendo una opción bastante tentadora.

Harry rio por mi respuesta.

—Pero aún no he hecho nada…

¿En serio? ¡Ya había hecho demasiado!

—Harry…

—Por favor, Pet… Confía en mí.

Me dejé caer del todo sobre la cama sintiendo el movimiento del agua como si quisiera ayudar a que mi cuerpo se relajara. No obstante, si no hubiera sido por mi cabeza alterada por el alcohol y por mi sentido arácnido que se había disparado, seguramente ya lo habría conseguido…

No dije nada, solo cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras que Harry reanudaba sus besos en mi cuello y me daba suaves caricias en el vientre. Una vez más, tenía que admitir que no se sentía mal… Pero tenía que seguir aclarando que no estaba del todo bien conmigo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón comencé a pensar que la estaría pasando mejor si la persona que estuviera encima de mí fuera Wade y no Harry… Aún así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que comenzara a excitarme…

Mierda… Harry me estaba excitando… Bueno, sus besos, sus caricias en sí. Esto se trataba de una reacción estimulante. No porque yo así lo quisiera.

Harry volvió juntar sus labios a los míos y bajó la mano con la que me acariciaba el vientre hasta mi abdomen.

— No te asustes ¿De acuerdo, Pet? Solo relájate —susurró para enseguida volver a besarme impidiendo que dijera algo más.

Bien… Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía jodido. Harry estaba encima de mí besándome acariciando mi abdomen con claras intenciones de bajar más…

Esto no podía estar pasando…

Sentí como con una mano comenzaba a desabrochar mis pantalones y de inmediato tuve la necesidad de saltar y si era necesario lanzarme por alguna ventana… Definitivamente esto no estaba pasando.

—Harry, espera.

No le importó el que hubiera roto el beso para suplicarle que parara. Volvió a aprisionar mis labios desabrochando por completo mi pantalón. La piel se me puso como de gallina, sobre todo al abrir los ojos y ver una mirada totalmente diferente en el rostro de Harry. Como si estuviera embelesado con lo que hacía, una mirada extremadamente lasciva.

—Te gusta ¿Verdad? —comentó mientras acariciaba suavemente mi abdomen y amenazaba con bajar aún más.

No podía ocultar el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir, tenía una maldita erección apretada bajo mi ropa interior… Y él podría tocarla en cualquier momento.

—No… —susurré apartando mi rostro hacia las ventanas, como si quisiera contemplar las luces de los edificios estando ahora completamente de noche.

—No mientas, Pet —lamenté haber dicho lo primero, pues no tardó en bajar ligeramente mi ropa interior dejando que mi erección se alzara por completo y chocara contra mi vientre apuntando hacia mi ombligo por la gravedad.

Este era el peor día de mi vida. No sabía cómo es que había permitido todo esto…

—Avísame si quieres que me detenga —dijo mientras pasaba su mano por debajo mi miembro acariciando esa zona llena de vello púbico como si le gustara esa sensación—. ¿Está bien?

No pude decir nada una vez más, porque ya se había mandado con su objetivo. Sin pudor alguno había atrapado mi miembro con la mano que había usado para desabrochar mi ropa… Solo pude morderme el labio inferior. Nadie nunca me había tocado ahí, de hecho, nadie nunca me había besado de esa manera… O sea, hacía un día acababa de besarme por primera vez con Wade, y por más que quisiera ocultarlo ¡Me había gustado! Y ahora… Ahora Harry estaba tocándome…

¿En serio estaba sucediendo esto?

Se sentía raro, se sentía bien, era excitante… Excitante pero raro. Mi miembro estaba duro y ligeramente húmedo por el placer, y Harry usaba esa poca lubricación para jalármela a su antojo sin que me doliera.

Por un lado quería que se detuviera y que la tierra me tragara, pero por otro… No, es decir… Se sentía bien. No era la primera vez que me masturbaba, pero sí la primera vez que fuera otra mano la que estuviera ahí de arriba abajo incitando a que algo viscoso saliera disparado. Era una sensación totalmente nueva… Masturbarse, por más bajo que fuera… Se sentía exquisitamente bien… Pero que lo hiciera alguien más, se sentía mil veces mejor.

—Te mojas mucho, Pet.

Abrí los ojos de golpe con la cara más roja que nunca y antes de que pudiera refutar o sabría Dios que mierda decir para quedar como el perdedor que era, Harry ya estaba besándome una vez sin detener los movimientos con su mano. Sin duda tenía razón… Aunque quisiera morirme y negar todo lo que estuviera diciendo, eso último que había mencionado era cierto. Estaba tan excitado por esta nueva sensación, que estaba expulsando bastante de ese líquido pre seminal… No obstante, a Harry parecía no incomodarle en lo absoluto estar embarrándose la mano de eso, más bien parecía excitarle aún más, pues podía acelerar el ritmo sin la preocupación de lastimarme…

Se sentía demasiado bien, pero… Esto tenía que parar… No podía continuar, quería sí… Pero no podía ¡No podía! ¡No iba a venirme en su mano o peor aún en su cama! ¡Mierda! ¡Nada de esto tenía que haber pasado!

—Harry, espera…

Me levanté como pude, haciéndolo a un lado empleando un poco de fuerza sin ser rudo, quedando sentando sobre la cama con Harry totalmente sorprendido a mí costado. Tragué saliva con dificultad y rápidamente me acomodé los pantalones.

—Pensé que lo estabas disfrutando —su voz sonaba inconforme, de hecho parecía un poco fastidiado y a la vez sorprendido. Tal vez era la primera persona que lo detenía mientras que llevaba a cabo sus planes… Simplemente podría tratarse de eso, no encontraba otra explicación.

Me puse de pie antes de que pudiera jalarme como ya lo había hecho antes, ignorando cualquier sensación de mareo.

—Esto no está bien…

— ¿Lo dices por Mary Jane?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamé—. Es solo que… Es solo que… —no sabía que decir. A este paso nunca me libraría de Harry, pero no sabía que decir sin herir sus sentimientos—. Es solo que es tarde y… Tía May debe estar preocupada…

Harry se levantó de la cama y me tomó por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara. Me estremecí ante la cercanía, pero en esta oportunidad no me besó, simplemente se quedó mirándome a los ojos. Lo cual, sinceramente me había parecido aún más aterrador.

— ¿No te gustó que te tocara?

—Harry… Solo dejemos eso ahí ¿Sí? La pasé muy bien contigo ahora, pero ya es hora de irme —dicho aquello me aparté y Harry me acompañó hasta donde había dejado mi mochila. Se sentía raro… Lo había tenido prácticamente encima de mí hacía unos segundos mientras que me tocaba de la manera que quería, y ahora literalmente lo había hecho a un lado. Sabía que no tenía porqué sentirme mal, pues estaba en mi derecho… Pero, no era tan simple. Me sentía raro… Nada de esto tenía que haber sucedido…

Salimos de su habitación en total silencio, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos hasta la entrada.

—Puedo ir solo, no te preocupes —me anticipé una vez que me hubo abierto la puerta de su departamento antes de que se ofreciera a acompañarme hasta la entrada principal del edificio.

—Oye Pet —dijo colocándome una mano en el hombro antes de que prácticamente saliera huyendo—. ¿Me dejas besarte una vez más? —me sonrojé a tope. Me sorprendía que Harry me preguntara este tipo de cosas tan abiertamente y sobre todo cuando estábamos en la puerta de su departamento con dos guardaespaldas a cada extremo.

—Pero…

—Ellos no dirán nada, yo tampoco.

Bien, ya estaba afuera… Ya estaba a unos cuantos segundos de irme. Ya estaba por ser libre… Una raya más al tigre no haría la diferencia… Dios, ya parecía tía May con este tipo de analogías…

Sin que yo pudiera aceptar o rechazar su petición, ignorando con descaro a los hombres que vigilaban su entrada, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos para enseguida unir sus labios a los míos… Yo no hice nada, solo dejé que se despidiera a su manera porque… Porque simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer conmigo y rezando a que de verdad me cayera un meteorito y no tuviera que ver a nadie nunca más a partir de hoy.

Me aparté un poco brusco ante la necesidad de aire. Sin más, claramente sonrojado le sonreí más por educación que por otra cosa y me fui lo más rápido que pude hasta el ascensor. Dios… Nunca más podría ver a su seguridad, definitivamente no planeaba regresar acá… Así comprara la última tecnología en realidad virtual y lo que sea…

En fin… ¿Increíble verdad? Sinceramente todo esto que acababa de suceder hasta el momento no lo terminaba de asimilar. Esto era… Esto en definitiva tuvo que tratarse de una pesadilla…

Suspiré.

Llegué a casa tratando de parecer lo más normal posible para no generar sospechas con tía May. De hecho, me era mucho más fácil ocultar la paliza de unos villanos a todo lo que había sucedido con Harry, creía que estaba un tanto en _shock_. No todos los días tu mejor amigo se te declaraba indirectamente y te generaba ciertas caricias en tus zonas íntimas…

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y pese a ya estar con un pie en el mundo de Morfeo y otro aún en la realidad, me puse mi traje de Spiderman. Necesitaba dar una vuelta… Necesitaba aire fresco… Necesitaba cualquier cosa menos irme a la cama con el último recuerdo de Harry masturbándome… No quería soñar que estaba en alguna situación similar. Ya lo había vivido, ahora no quería que mi subconsciente me generara una especie de pesadilla de ese tipo… De verdad necesitaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Quería dormir en paz pero antes de ello… Quería sentir la fría brisa de la noche contra mi máscara y… Con mucha suerte Deadpool me encontraría.

Ya no sabía si esto lo hacía por la ciudad, por algo de acción contra villanos, por el simple hecho de balancearme por ahí… O porque si ahora mi subconsciente quisiera toparse con el mercenario luego de haber sido gentilmente secuestrado por Harry.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que el chico bonito se estaba escondiendo de mí.

Había llegado a parar sobre el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos a la casa de Wade… Sí, definitivamente mi subconsciente quería encontrarse con él… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… Tal vez mientras estaba con Harry había llegado a admitir que me había gustado lo de la noche anterior, pero ahora que lo tenía prácticamente atrás mío… Me costaría pensar lo mismo.

—De no ser porque tu silueta se puede distinguir desde mi ventana —me sonrojé descaradamente ante su último comentario mientras que se sentaba al filo del edificio, a mi costado. Agradecí estar con mi máscara y que no viera la desgracia de cara que tenía ahora. Esto de no dormir, haber estado con trago encima y nuevas experiencias me habían dejado parcialmente muerto…

No obstante, ya no sentía efectos del alcohol ahora que me ponía a pensar en ello… De hecho me sentí mal por haber pensado en algún momento que Harry había alterado mi bebida, ya que definitivamente si es que me había chocado de esa manera había sido por mi organismo con poca costumbre por ese tipo de bebidas.

— ¿Me estabas buscando, baby boy? —me giré hacia él ante su última pregunta. Lo vi de pies a cabeza y por primera vez pensé en algo que de verdad había llegado a estremecerme. Se veía bastante atractivo… Ese traje rojo con negro literalmente mostraba cada parte de su cuerpo, resaltando sus enormes músculos…

Sacudí mi cabeza internamente… ¿En serio me estaba fijando en lo perfecto que le sentaba su ropa? No había forma, me faltaba dormir con urgencia. De hecho no tenía nada de malo resaltar lo bien que le quedaba la elección de sus prendas, pero lamentablemente, por más que me quisiera engañar, no lo estaba viendo como lo pude haber visto hacía meses. Lo estaba viendo con otros ojos… Dios… Me estaba jodiendo… El beso de la noche anterior me había movido más que un par de neuronas… Y lo que acababa de ocurrir con Harry solo había generado un caos en mi cabeza con respecto a ello. Como ayudándome a dar cuenta que no iba a poder engañarme por mucho tiempo…

Maldita sea… Salía de un problema, para entrar en otro ¡Oh, no! Ni siquiera salía por completo del problema, más bien… Terminaba la jornada de uno, para que comenzara el siguiente, pues mañana sería otro día y con ello nuevas aventuras con mi bandera de la mala suerte…

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía cómo responder… Estaba nervioso. Otra vez esta maldita ansiedad en mi estómago… Hasta podía jurar que esa sensación estaba por causarme cierto vértigo al estar sentado con las piernas colgando del borde de un edificio.

Dios, ¿En serio Wade estaba ocasionándome todo este tipo de sensaciones? Mierda, ¡Necesitaba dormir y ya! Esto era simplemente imposible… Sin duda, jamás debí haber venido por más que mi subconsciente así lo quisiera… Tal vez, sí debí reprimirme e irme a la cama…

— ¿Por qué te estaría buscando? —pregunté haciéndome el desinteresado.

Wade se rio como si comenzara mi hora de chistes.

—Porque te tocas a escondidas pensando en mi, baby boy.

Mierda. Me pinté de rojo sintiendo como si me lanzaran un balde de agua caliente por la vergüenza ante su comentario.

— ¡Wade!

—Solo estaba bromeando, chico bonito —dijo mientras se reía.

Lo más probable era que en cualquier otro momento también me hubiera sonrojado, pero no me hubiera alterado tanto como ahora… Simplemente eran cuestiones de contexto.

— ¿Quieres ir por unos tacos? No preguntaré porqué terminaste en un perfecto ángulo para que te viera desde mi ventana sin que me estuvieras buscando —dijo a modo de broma mientras se ponía de pie y me extendía su mano para que yo también lo hiciera—. Pero dado que estás aquí, y la delincuencia duerme para empezar con energías el día de mañana ¿Te parece vamos a comer algo?

Me levanté tan rojo como mi máscara y acepté su oferta.

Seguía sin entender por qué estaba aquí cuando claramente me moría de sueño. No comprendía en qué momento Wade compraba los tacos en la carretilla que tanto le gustaba, y menos en qué momento le había pedido para llevarlas y no comerlas desde algún edificio como solíamos hacer después de arduas peleas contra el crimen. No entendía que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, pero era una sensación de como si alguien me estuviera controlando, o al menos eso decía para no sentir tanta culpa como la que me estaba atormentando. ¡Exacto! Muy aparte de todas esas sensaciones de desconcierto y ansiedad, había una que sí podía distinguir muy a la perfección y era _culpa_. Todo lo que había pasado en la tarde me estaba abrumando… Sentía como si estuviera engañando a Wade… Aunque claramente no le había engañado, porque no éramos nada… Pero el simple hecho de haber vivido todo _eso_ con Harry y no con él… Pues, me estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

No obstante, ya debía tener la cabeza bastante jodida como para ahora pensar que hubiera querido que sea el mercenario el primero en jalármela.

Dios… Definitivamente necesitaba abortar la misión e irme a dormir. Estaba al borde de otro corte de neuronas o corte de luz mental.

—Y llegamos, baby boy.

Bien, me di cuenta que debía irme a casa muy tarde. Ya estábamos en la puerta de su vivienda con las bolsas de tacos.

Entré un poco nervioso. Esa ansiedad se intensificaba a medida que avanzábamos hasta su habitación… Había dejado de comprender en qué momento de verdad había llegado a parar aquí. Era como que pequeños bloques negros en mi cerebro, como si simplemente estuviera en automático aceptando cualquier orden que se me diera. Ya fuera para bien o para mal…

— ¿Quieres ver una película? ¿Baby boy? —preguntó mientras revisaba en una caja repleta de _blu-ray_ que dudaba que fueran originales. En su totalidad, me preguntaba cómo es que teniendo tanto dinero como el que ganaba eventualmente en sus misiones, terminara comprando películas piratas… En fin, Wade era un poco extraño.

—Bien… —suspiré mientras me dejaba caer sobre su colchón y acomodando los tacos a un lado. Ya me había acostumbrado a su desorden. Un lugar totalmente opuesto del que venía Harry, pero de hecho me sentía extrañamente bien acá… De hecho, podía sentirme raro con Deadpool también, pero era totalmente diferente… Era obvio, me gustaba.

— _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ ¿Qué te parece?

Me quedé perplejo un momento mientras me levantaba la máscara hasta la mitad del rostro para poder comer mi taco.

— ¿Esa no sigue en cartelera? —enarqué una ceja aunque claramente no pudiera notarlo.

Wade se rio.

— Si quieres baby boy, podemos ver _Ben Hur_ —comentó a modo de broma—. Y no el _remake_ , sino la de mil novecientos cincuenta y nueve… Toda una leyenda, en original y con escenas inéditas.

No pude evitar reírme. Sin duda alguna, el mercenario sabía arrancarme la risa cuando de verdad se lo proponía, al igual que sacarme de quicio si así lo quería.

—Deja a los animales fantásticos —me hinqué de hombros mientras le daba un mordisco a mi taco.

Wade se acomodó a mi lado e hizo lo mismo tras levantarse la máscara hasta la nariz.

— ¿Sabes, Pet? Si no te conociera diría que todo esto se trata de una coincidencia —comentó Wade con la boca ligeramente llena, como si le restara importancia al asunto sin importarle que la película hubiera comenzado.

Ladeé un poco el rostro observando el poco aderezo que se le había quedado a un lado de la mejilla.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No es normal que cierto chico bonito, por el cual dejé en claro tener una debilidad, venga por voluntad propia a comer tacos y a ver películas por la noche.

Me sonrojé como nunca antes. Consideré hasta bajar mi máscara para que no se percatara de nada, pero eso sería para que literalmente colapsara en carcajadas.

—No seas idiota…

Wade se rio como si nada.

— ¿Hay algo que mi baby boy quiera decirme?

Me quedé en seco. Por supuesto que no había nada que quisiera decirle… ¿Qué mi mejor amigo me la había jalado sin mi consentimiento? No había forma, eso sería para sentenciar a Harry y acabar con este momento… ¿Qué más podría decirle? ¿Qué me había gustado la noche anterior? ¿Qué sí quería hablar del tema y si era posible una repetición? Mierda, no podía decir nada de eso… Más bien, me cuestionaba a mí mismo por estar preguntándome y planteándome todas estas posibilidades… Sobre todo la última, la cual no había forma que yo fuera capaz de iniciar hasta en conversación.

—No realmente… Es solo que estaba cansado… No pude dormir bien y pues… Nada…

Wade se giró por completo hacia mí dejando su taco a un lado y limpiándose con la manga los restos de comida de su rostro.

—O sea, mi arañita se muere se sueño y sin embargo, aceptó ver una película conmigo.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar y de inmediato con la cara ya roja por naturaleza negué con la cabeza y las manos. Dios, lo que acababa de decir era tan para malinterpretarlo… Literalmente había dejado en evidencia que quería pasar un rato con él así mi cuerpo estuviera desvaneciéndose en sueño.

—No, no… No, no me entiendes… No es eso… —bajé la mirada de inmediato viendo los restos de la comida sobre mis piernas.

—Oh, claro que sí cariño.

Suspiré ante mi derrota… Quería morirme en este preciso instante y que la gente no fuera a mi funeral…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que quieras pasar la noche conmigo? —preguntó mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca. Debía agradecer que estuviera haciendo eso, porque así le bajaba la tensión al ambiente… Al menos a mi ambiente abrumado.

No sabía qué hacer, había sido muy obvio… Aparecer prácticamente al frente de su ventana, aceptar todas sus propuestas sin refutar cuando por lo general me hago de rogar… Y no solo eso ¡Ser yo quien tenga la maravillosa idea de pedir los tacos para llevar! O sea, había sido yo el de la propuesta de ir a su casa bajo un pretexto de cansancio… Y pese a ello, había aceptado ver películas. Ahora que lo ponía de esta manera… Todo era muy obvio. Wade no era ningún tonto… Yo era demasiado y peor que obvio.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo, baby boy? —preguntó mientras dejaba la envoltura sus tacos a un lado y se acercaba a mí.

—Bien… Tú ganas… —suspiré sin mirarle a los ojos. De hecho me parecía mucho más interesante ver los pedazos de comida sobre mis piernas.

Wade se volvió a reír para enseguida estirarse y dar pequeños golpes sobre su regazo con las palmas de sus manos, dándome a entender que quería que me sentara encima de él… ¿Perdón?

— ¿Me estás invitando a sentarme sobre ti? —pregunté tratando de no verme nervioso y ya aceptando la rojez de mi cara parcialmente descubierta.

—Bueno, no creo que quieras que me siente sobre ti —comentó a modo de broma—. ¿O sí?

Mierda… ¿Nunca iba a tener una noche o un día normal, verdad? Bueno, en esta oportunidad yo me lo había buscado.

—No quiero darle la espalda a la película —dije como excusa.

Pude notar como Wade enarcaba una ceja por debajo de su máscara ante mi patética respuesta. Definitivamente ya era hora de crear mi lista de peores excusas, así como la lista de peores eventos de mala suerte.

— ¿Sabes, baby boy? Podría apostar mi cabeza, a que ese trasero que tienes se muere sentarse entre mis piernas.

— ¡Wade! —exclamé al rojo vivo. ¡¿En serio había dicho eso?!—. ¡No hagas esa clase de comentarios!

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—Como ese, en doble sentido.

Wade comenzó a reírse como si hubiera sido un chiste. Tal vez así había sonado, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no tenía la menor idea.

—Baby boy, tú le has dado doble sentido —dijo entre risas—. Yo solo quiero sentarte aquí —dijo haciéndose el inocente señalando su regazo.

Ya no sabía si podía sonrojarme más o no, pero con lo último de verdad quería que la tierra me tragara. ¿En serio Wade había tenido buenas intenciones y yo había visto ahí doble sentido? Listo, ya podía y debía morir. El destino estaba confabulando contra mí y mi salud mental.

Suspiré y le hice caso lo más rápido que pude. Nuevamente dejándome en evidencia… Y mi necesidad de estar lo más cerca a él así mi cerebro hiciera de todo para que pensara lo contrario.

—Eso fue rápido, cariño.

—Cállate.

—Que rudo, baby boy.

Literalmente estaba encima de Wade como en la noche anterior dándole la espalda a la película de los animales fantásticos… De hecho, me importaba muy poco…

Wade me posicionó mejor sobre su regazo, y se acomodó contra la pared. Sin más pasó ambas manos por mi rostro con claras intenciones de levantarme la máscara, pero de inmediato lo detuve.

—El único que puede esconder el cacharro aquí soy yo ¿Entendido? —sin esperar mi aceptación retiró por completo la máscara pudiendo ver lo claramente sonrojado que me encontraba por el simple hecho de estar encima suyo. Bueno… No era un hecho tan simple ahora que me ponía a pensar.

No sabía qué hacer ni que decir una vez más. Había llegado a ese punto donde de verdad no tenía idea de adónde había ido a parar y por qué diablos había tenido que terminar así, en esta posición con él…

— ¿Qué esperas arañita?

Me quedé perplejo ante su pregunta. Literalmente me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté extremadamente rojo con ambas piernas separadas a cada extremo suyo con las manos sobre sus hombros. De hecho, se trataba de una pose bastante sugerente y podía intuir a lo que se estaba refiriendo… Pero aún así, prefería que él mismo lo dijera después de que me llamara malpensado prácticamente.

— ¿Vas a besarme? ¿O quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante ignorando mi cara avergonzada. Más bien, admiraba cuán directo podía llegar a ser y no sentir ni un poco de pena por ello. Yo en cambio, me moría hasta por admitir que en alguna oportunidad no había hecho la tarea y todo lo había terminado parafraseando de _Wikipedia_.

No supe que decir. Me quedé con la boca un tanto entreabierta y con una expresión de sorpresa total…

—Pues…

—Has venido a eso, ¿O me equivoco chico bonito?

Bien, oficialmente necesitaba ir haciendo los arreglos para el día de mi entierro porque ya no sabía si iba tolerar otra frase de ese tipo hacia mí… Más bien, si volvía a leerme la mente lo más probable que es que terminaría con un infarto.

No dije nada. Mi rostro lleno de vergüenza hablaba por sí mismo.

—Bien, antes que me respondas… —dijo volviendo acomodarse. Acto seguido, me tomó por debajo de las piernas para jalarme hasta su…

— ¡¿Qué haces, Wade?! —exclamé sintiendo como mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. Literalmente me había sentado sobre la parte baja de su abdomen… No era por nada, pero al estar ambos en estos trajes, literalmente podía sentir más de la cuenta… Más de lo que hubiera querido realmente, o al menos eso pensaba.

Wade se rio ante mi reacción y de inmediato acercó su rostro juntando sus labios con los míos. Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, volvió a jalar de mis piernas haciendo presión hacia abajo logrando que sintiera como ese músculo que pendía entre sus piernas comenzaba a endurecerse… No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero lo que sí sabía era que prácticamente había venido hasta aquí por más de esto… Me costaba admitirlo pero… Era cierto, aunque estuviera muerto de la vergüenza, por cuestiones extrañas, de verdad me gustaba que me sentara sobre su abdomen y me besara…

—Veo que te gusta baby boy ¿O deseas que pare? —preguntó separándose unos centímetros de mi boca mientras jalaba suavemente de mis piernas, frotando su reciente erección contra mi cuerpo. No obstante, sin aviso alguno contra todo pronóstico, detuvo el movimiento que realizaba y con una mano me agarró por el mentón con algo de fuerza, acercando su rostro lo más que podía hasta que nuestros labios se rosaran—. Dime Pet, ¿Continúo o me detengo?

Me quedé sin poder articular palabra alguna ante su repentino cambio de voz, pero ahí me di cuenta que pese a que Wade pudiera estar ligeramente loco, o pudiera llegar a ser un pervertido, jamás haría algo como lo que estaba haciendo sin mi consentimiento. Hasta cierto punto no lo podía creer, pero tenía que darle crédito. Él me había prometido no mencionar nada acerca del beso si es que así yo lo quería… Y en efecto, así había sucedido… El que llegáramos a todo esto, era porque yo lo había permitido, pero avanzar un poco más era totalmente nuevo para mí y él lo sabía…

Fuera cual fuera mi respuesta, ya me quedaba muy claro cuál era mi inclinación sexual… Y quién lo diría...

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Datos: "Lag" es retraso. Usualmente se menciona esa palabra cuando estás jugando online y tu conexión a internet es baja, por lo que los personajes en el juego se van de largo o simplemente no ves lo que haces.**

" **Delay" Es cuando tu tarjeta gráfica ya está en un punto de colapso, o simplemente no aguanta la calidad del gráfico de los juegos. Tiendes a ver todo después de un segundo o más de retraso, o en el peor de los casos el mismo juego se puede quedar paralizado.**

 **¡Si se me pasó una palabra rara y no conocen el significado, me avisan para contestarles!**

* * *

 **Ahora sí ¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado… Y bueno, soy la peor clase de persona para dejar el "continuará" en un lugar como ese… Lo sé, no me lo digan XD.**

 **Sé que este capítulo se centró un poco más en Harry con Peter, pero todo tiene un porqué, así que no me odien.**

 **Sin más, sé que tocaba actualizar el otro fic de categoría M, pero me sentía mucho más motivada con este, así que pido disculpas a los que leen el otro también y lo estaban esperando.**

 **Y ya, nuevamente agradezco a todos por animarme con sus reviews, con sus favoritos y PMs. Todavía no se cumple un año que entré a este fandom, pero ya casi casi se cumple, y gran parte de que me haya animado a escribirles mis ideas retorcidas del mundo spideypool, ha sido gracias a ustedes.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
